


Keeping it Professional

by in_anotherlife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Sanvers, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Modern AU, Shameless Smut, Smut, SuperCorp, Trash Am I, i am trash, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_anotherlife/pseuds/in_anotherlife
Summary: UPDATE: Adjusted tags due to folks being upset that I had Kara/Cat tagged. Long story short, it's implied they had a relationship and there potentially could be (not going to give spoilers). SO in the event that it does happen, please be kind and patient.Also - ratings are the way they are because of future chapters. Don't like it, don't read it, write your own shit because I'm tired getting it from you guys.Thanks.xxxMy first stab at Supercorp. Kara is thrown into her first major assignment covering Lena Luthor's first press event. One interview turns into drinks. Drinks turn into a one-night stand and a one-night stand leads to angst and an agreement of friends with benefits.It's going to be smut-filled, humor-filled and honestly, I suck at summaries. Happy reading!





	1. 1

**PRESENT**

"You're just mad because I found someone who wants more with me and you know what, fuck you for that! Fuck. You."

"Kara that's not why -"

"No, go fuck yourself Lena. This could have been you. This could have been us, so don't you dare sit there and talk to me about what I owe you. You made the rules. You made it clear, this was only for you and nothing more and I'm done. I found someone who wants to be with me, for more than just how many times I can make them come in a night."

**xxx**

**TEN MONTHS EARLIER**

Lena Luthor, 27, intelligent as all hell and newly appointed CEO of L-Corp. The dark-haired girl swirls the remnants of what was a glass of whiskey as she overlooks National City from the balcony of her new office. Relocating from Metropolis was never a question once the board decided to appoint her as CEO and face of Lex's former Luthor Corp. Leaving her family and all the drama that came with it was something Lena had always planned to do, she just never expected to be taking over the family business while doing so. Either way, the brunette is more than ready for what's next and that starts with a rather aggressive media campaign on the rebranding of Luthor Corp set to start tomorrow morning.

She sighs, contemplating pouring herself another glass but her thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock followed by a very timid voice, "Miss Luthor?" Lena smiles, she secretly loves when she's addressed as such, it makes her feel empowered and it grounds her, reminding her of who she is and what she has yet to accomplish.

"Jess, hello."

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Luthor but Mike is downstairs if you're ready."

Lena places the empty glass on her desk and gracefully makes her way across the room to grab her purse and jacket. "Thank you Jess. Why don't you grab your things and I'll have Mike drop you off as well." Without missing a beat Jess smiles and follows Lena in tow.

**xxx**

"Kara, slow down!"

"Alex! Tomorrow's my first day as a real reporter, I'm too excited! I need to find the perfect outfit, so can you just suck it up for one second and tell me if outfit is suitable?"

"You mean compared to the other 17 outfits you've already had me look at..." The brunette mutters under her breath only to be met by her sister's head between two curtains, eyes narrowed letting her sister know she heard that.

"Alright, I'm coming out."

"I believe you did that in high school, but by all means I'm happy to throw you another party," Alex mumbles.

A petite strawberry blonde-haired girl steps out in a very professional yet casual looking yellow-laced dress with a thin brown belt.

"Now that screams Kara Danvers, journalist," Alex says giving her sister a genuine smile.

"You think? It's not too, casual?"

"I think Cat Grant would approve, now can we go?"

Kara, sensing the impatience in her sister's voice is quick to change and make her way to the register. "So what's this big event you're covering again?" Alex asks as she tries to sway her sister away from the potstickers cart and towards the parking garage.

"Oh, it's some big announcement on L-Corp. It's the official appointment of Lena Luthor as CEO. I'm surprised Snapper even thought to hand it me!"

"Well he obviously knows only a Danvers can get the job done, now let's go! I don't want to keep Maggie waiting," but as Alex turns to pull her sister towards the exit, she's nowhere to be found and it takes Alex 15 minutes before she realizes that Kara's been standing at the potsticker cart the entire time.

**xxx**

Lena paces back and forth behind the red curtain, behind it will be a slew of reporters, L-Corp board members and whoever else has decided to show up for the rebranding reveal. Jess hands her a bottle of water which she accepts anxiously.

"Miss Luthor, are you okay?" Jess asks noticing the CEO's skin paler than usual.

"Just another day at the office, right?" And Jess' nod is all the affirmation she needs. Lena hears the presenter begin his introduction and after she hears her name, she stands a little straighter, holds her a head a little higher and makes her way onto the stage.

"To the people of National City, I want to say thank you for the warm welcome you have extended to L-Corp and myself..."

Lena's minds automatically goes into autopilot as her speech flows eloquently from her mouth, something she spent days drilling into her head and as expected, it goes off without a hitch. As the presenter makes his way back onto the stage to announce the reception at L-Corp in which a more formal Q&A will take place, Lena takes this time to survey the crowd before her. She recognizes a few of her product developers to which she offers up a gracious smile, she sweeps the crowd until she begins her survey of the press that's gathered. She had Jess draw up a list of reporter portfolios, headshots, etc. so that she could be prepared and "wow" them, so to speak. She recognizes every person except one, causing her eyebrows to furrow, just slightly.

She's blonde, donning a flattering yellow dress with adorable wide glasses that Lena finds herself smiling at as the reporter pushes them back up the bridge of her nose. It's then that she realizes the attention is back on her for closing remarks.

"Apologies, I...Lost my train of thought for a second," the crowd laughs. "I was thinking of the all the wonderful food we have prepared over at L-Corp. Thank you all again for coming out and I hope to see you at the reception," she says with that last line directed towards the blonde.

Said reception, in fact is boring as hell. You'd think that as CEO things might be a bit...Different but Lena finds herself yet again stuck in the circle of old boarding school classmates, investors, desperate suitors all of whom sport an appendage she'd rather not be around and of course the frenzied group of reporters just DYING to get a quote on Lex and her family.

As if she read her mind, Jess appears at Lena's side with an "urgent message" needing her attention. Lena politely excuses herself and thanks Jess for the much needed interruption as she makes her way down the hall without a destination in mind. Knowing if she went to her office she'd distract herself with work, Lena instead seeks solace in a private terrace she had the architects build in specifically just for her, so you can imagine her surprise when she comes across a particular blonde in a yellow dress perched against her railing facing the city.

"Now normally I'd call security but I'm awfully anxious to find out how you found this place."

The CEO's crisp and slightly accented voice startles the other girl who turns around so quickly, she practically trips over her own legs.

"I...Miss Luthor."

"And who might you be?"

"Kara, Kara Danvers," she replies with a slight shake in her voice. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude or anything. I just needed some fresh air, it's my first time at one of these and I...Oh gosh I'm rambling aren't I? Miss Grant said I needed to work on that if I ever wanted to make it as a journalist and oh crap, I'm just going to shut up now. Please don't call security."

Lean quirks her eyebrow in cutest of ways and it doesn't go unnoticed as Kara's cheeks give off a slight blush.

"Well Miss Danvers," Lena smiles. "I assure you security won't be making an appearance but again, I probe, how did you find this terrace?"

"Oh, I have a knack for finding things that don't necessarily want to be found," she replies. "When I was younger and moved in with my family for the first time, I came across every nook and cranny my parents didn't want me to be in," she replies fondly at her memory. "My favorite was when I found a spot in the attic that would lead out to a tiny landing on the roof. I love the stars, I just wanted to be closer to them."

Lena finds Kara endearing as the blonde continues to ramble and it isn't until Lena lets out a soft chuckle that Kara realizes she's been rambling again.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

"That's quite alright, I rather enjoyed it," Lena replies moving to take a seat on a patio chair. "I think you're the first person tonight who hasn't spoken to me in either a demeaning, intimidating or just all around asenine manner."

"Well that's awful," Kara replies taking a seat directly across the CEO. "People are so cruel sometimes, I think that's why I like to write. Despite all the crazy things someone is capable of doing, I still have the power to paint them in a way that hopefully is rather light."

"And what if they deserve to be painted villainous?"

Kara smiles, "It's still up to my discretion, isn't it? And that of my readers I suppose."

"I like you Kara, Kara Danvers. The world needs more reporters like you, although I'll admit I didn't recognize you at today's announcement."

"Why would you recognize me?" Kara quickly asks.

"It's my job to know who comes to my events and who may potentially paint me in a rather villainous light," Lena replies with a flirtacious tone in her voice.

"Oh, Miss Luthor, I'd never -"

"No, I don't mean you. I just mean, I haven't seen you at any public events before and it's a breath of fresh air, if I'm being honest. You're quite a change of scenery from the usual grump and stodgy old men who come to these events."

Kara smiles, "Well I'm flattered, Miss Luthor."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Danvers."

For a minute both women take each other in, enjoying the delicate and comfortable silence that falls on them as they both look out towards the city skyline. Kara's fidgeting with her fingers, her thumb softly rubbing over the ring on her middle finger. Kara's eyes find hers and she clasps her hands together with a smile.

"Nervous habit," she replies.

"Do I make you nervous Miss Danvers?" Lena asks and she knows there's a bit more flirtation than she should put out but there's something about the striking woman before her that she can't help but want to fluster. The CEO chalks it up to the lack of...activity she's had since moving to National City and in all seriousness, a little flirting has never hurt anyone.

"Of course you do," Kara blurts out rather quickly. "What I mean is, you're the CEO of a successful company. A company that's been met with nothing but backlash under its previous owners. You're doing such amazing things Miss Luthor, how could I not be nervous?"

"Now who's the flatterer?"

Before Kara can reply a soft buzzing from her clutch goes off and Lena makes out mumble that sounds something to extent of, "Oh Alex," which doesn't bother her at all, no, not at all because they just met and someone as demure as Kara probably doesn't even realize she was flirting with her.

"Sorry, I have to get going," Kara says beginning to stand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Luthor and thank you for having CatCo Magazine at your reception," she sticks her hand out to which Lena quickly shakes in return.

"My pleasure Miss Danvers," Lena says with a bow of her head and with that the cheerful blonde makes her way through the hidden door leaving the CEO the most relaxed she's been in weeks.

Maybe National City won't be so bad after all.

**xxx**

"Danvers!"

It's barely 8 AM and Snapper's already called Kara into his office at least three times and she's barely in her seat before he calls her again.

"Yes?"

"Are you giving me lip?"

Kara holds back an eye roll, "No sir, how can I help you?"

"The L-Corp event last night," he says tossing down the front page of Metropolis' issue from today. "You brought me nothing but typical event coverage, did you miss the Q&A?"

Kara quirks her brow, "I...I must have sir, I'm sorry. I got pulled into a fam-"

"I don't want to hear it Danvers. If you want to be a journalist, then you're going to have to go after the story. Get an interview with Miss Luthor and a copy of your piece on my desk by Friday, understood?"

Kara nods and makes her way back to her desk. Shoulders slumped over she does her best to keep it together. She's handled Cat Grant, there's no doubt in her mind that she can handle a cranky Snapper but getting an interview with the illustrious, most talked about CEO at the moment, that is something completely out of her scope. But then again she's Kara Danvers, she can do anything. So with a confident nod to herself, she shoots Winn an email drafting his hacking skills and 15 minutes later Kara's staring at the direct phone number to Miss Lena Luthor herself.

Or at least she hopes it is.

Kara straightens out her blouse, sits a bit straighter and bites the bullet in dialing the number. With each unanswered ring Kara's reminded of their conversation from the night before. The conversations that were most definitely subtle flirtations, right? Or was it all in her head? But then the reporter is pulled back to reality when the raspy voice on the other line is calling her name.

_"Miss Danvers?"_

"I, how did you know it was me?" Lena laughs and Kara blushes.

_"I think the better question is how did you get my direct number? Not that I mind when beautiful women call that is."_

Kara replies, not missing a beat, "Do you have many women calling you Miss Luthor?" Whoa Kara, where did that come from?

_"I think that's a conversation best saved for another time, hm?"_

"Of course, I'm sorry Miss Luthor, I don't know where that came from."

 _"Apology not necessary, but thank you.”_ And Kara can tell the other is smiling.

A comfortable silence falls between them again and Kara revels in how not awkward it actually feels.

_"As much as this is entertaining, did you have a purpose for calling?"_

"Oh right! Sorry, so I didn't actually get any usable quotes from last night's reception. I know you're busy but I'm sort of in some hot water with my boss and I'm wondering if -"

 _"Kara, Kara slow down,"_ Lena laughs. _"If you're asking for an interview, the answer is yes. If you don't mind working a bit late tonight. I'm available this evening around 6 PM?"_

"6 sounds great, I'll see you then Miss Luthor. And oh! How did you know it was me?"

Lena laughs, _"Caller ID. Always a pleasure Miss Danvers."_

The line goes dead and Kara fist pumps into the air causing a few of her cubicle mates to send her over a questioning glare. She quietly apologizes and begins preparation for her interview with the CEO.

**xxx**

Lena lets out a sigh of relief as she shoots out what she hopes is the last email of the day, but a light pinging noise in her inbox tells her otherwise. Her mouse hovers over the unopened email but the buzzing of her intercom stops her.

"Miss Danvers is here to see you," Lena smiles. "Let her through Jess, thank you."

A soft knock on the door alerts Lena that her assistant is entering, she stands and irons out her black pencil skirt as she walks halfway to the door to greet her guest. A fresh-faced Kara Danvers clad in a fitted pair of jeans and navy sweater with a white collar popping out, crosses the threshold of her office and Lena can't even hold back the smile that forms.

"Miss Luthor," Kara says extending her hand.

"Miss Danvers, long time no see," she replies before turning her attention to Jess. "Jess, you can head home for the day and please have Mike drive you home."

"Are you sure?" Jess asks looking a bit surprised.

"Absolutely, you've been here long enough and I have a feeling he’ll be pleased to see you, I'll see you in the morning," Jess blushes, murmurs a thank you and closes the door on her way out.

"I wish all bosses were like you," Kara chuckles.

"You wouldn't be saying that after a particularly rough day at the office," Lena replies, gesturing for Kara to take a seat on her office couch instead of the seat across her desk. Lena doesn't sit just yet, instead she makes her way over to the simple yet elegant bar cart and pours herself a glass of, judging by its scent, whiskey.

"Can I offer you a glass?" Lena asks, her back still turned to the reporter.

"Oh! No thank you, probably best I didn't drink on the job," Kara replies and she sees the way Lena's shoulders tense. "Oh but please, don't stop on my behalf." That seems to relax the CEO and she returns with a glass of water for Kara and a glass of whiskey for herself.

"So, where should we begin?" Lena asks, sparking the journalistic fire in Kara's eyes.

**xxx**

If you asked Kara Danvers where she thought she'd be on this Tuesday night, she'd probably tell you in her pajamas, reading in bed. Instead, she's with National City's elite CEO, making her laugh as she recounts her first months of working for Cat Grant.

"Wait a minute," Lena laughs. "So you're telling me that prior to coming to CatCo you had no idea what it was?"

"Guilty...I honestly thought it was a magazine for cats..."

"Oh I'm sure Cat Grant didn't take that too kindly."

"She didn't...She called me all sorts of cat-themed names for weeks," Kara blushes, which only causes Lena to laugh even more.

Kara revels again in the other woman's laughter. Their interviewed ended quite some time ago but for some reason the two women found themselves wrapped up in conversation about anything and everything. It isn't until Kara's stomach grumbles that Lena even bothers to check the time.

"Oh wow, it's nearing 9 PM."

"I didn't mean to keep you," Kara says quickly stuffing her notebook into her bag.

"I'm afraid it might have been me keeping you," Lena replies rather tight lipped.

"Well I'm sure someone as important as you has people they need to see, things to be doing," Kara says shutting down the offhand compliment Lena threw her way.

"You'd be surprised how lonely the life of a CEO can be," Lena replied rather bitterly but alas, she catches herself. "It's just busy...that's all."

"Right, busy."

"If you wait one second, I'll walk you out," Lena replies already shutting her desk lamp off and really who is Kara to turn down someone as beautiful as her. The girls quickly make their way down the elevator and through the L-Corp lobby and once again enjoy the silence that consumes them as they both step outside to meet the fresh night's air.

"I'm this way," Lena says pointing behind her. "I am as well," Kara replies. "Care to walk together then?" and Kara thinks that just maybe Lena agrees a bit too quickly.

A few blocks later Lena stops in front of a rather historic looking building, complete with a doorman and heated lamps in the entrance, "Well this is me.”

"Well thank you again Miss Luthor, I really appreciated you taking the time."

"Lena."

"I'm sorry?"

"Lena, you can call me Lena. I'd like to think we're friends after all this, wouldn't you say?"

Kara blushes before meeting Lena's gaze with a smile, "Friends sounds great. In that case you can call me -"

"Darling, is that you?" A voice from behind grabs both girls' attention.

"Veronica?" Lena questions.

"Darling?" Kara mumbles and Lena must have heard because the CEO immediately turns her attention back to her but Kara avoids her gaze altogether.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asks, a bit shellshocked to see her surprise visitor.

"I wanted to surprise you, of course," said visitor replies moving to Lena's side and placing a light kiss just on the corner of her lips, while her eyes glare into Kara's.

"I'll just be going, thanks again Miss Luthor," Kara says and before Lena can stop her, the girl turns on her heels and heads in the opposite direction which Lena finds strange since they had just come that way.

The two girls left make their way up to Lena's penthouse, something she really only purchased for the view and balcony but they're barely through the front door before Veronica has Lena pinned against her door, a thigh pressed to her core, all while peppering kisses along her neck.

Yes, Lena Luthor was in for a long night indeed.

**xxx**

**THURSDAY, 11:27 AM**

**Subject Line -- Upcoming Feature in CatCo Magazine**

**To: LLuthor@LCorp.com**   
**From: Kara.Danvers@CatCo.com**

Miss Luthor,

I hope this email finds you well. Attached you'll find the finalized copy of your upcoming feature article in tomorrow's CatCo Magazine.

Thank you again for your time and I hope you enjoy the piece.

Regards,  
Kara Danvers

**Kara Danvers**   
**Contributing Writer**   
**(787) 374-4755**   
**@kzdanvers**

When the CEO comes across Kara Danvers' name in her inbox, she's excited to say the least but after reading the short and very formal email, she finds herself frowning. She doesn't miss the way Kara calls her Miss Luthor and perhaps that should be a warning in itself.

They haven't spoken since Tuesday night, not that they should but after spending some time with one another Lena thought they were on the road to some sort of friendship and then it hits her.

Veronica. The CEO closes her eyes and thinks back to when Veronica kissed her in front of Kara and perhaps that's what spooked the girl? She never took Kara to be on the homophobic side but then again it wouldn't explain her flirting from the L-Corp reception. Lena feels a migraine coming on so in an effort to deviate it she decides to throw herself into work but after an hour of pointless emails she finds herself just as irritated as she was before, if not more. Why was this bothering her so much?

She grabs her iPhone and goes through the usual motions of deleting notifications, closing apps and lastly going through her Twitter feed and as if her mind is on autopilot, Lena finds herself scrolling through none other than Kara's account.

 **Thursday, 10:42 AM @kzdanvers:** Why is it so hard to find a decent donut shop anymore? #HANGRY

 **Thursday, 11:30 AM @kzdanvers:** BLAH. BLAH. BLAH. BLAH.

That tweet in particular makes Lena laugh aloud.

 **Thursday, 12:40 PM @kzdanvers:** While some think flowers are a waste of money, I still think they're worth the effort. Thanks @AlexD for brightening up my day!

Lena's brow furrow's a bit at the mention of this Alex person, if she recalls that's who Kara mentioned the other night when she left. Her finger itches to click on whoever this Alex person's profile is but she fights the urge and hits 'Follow,' instead. Lena stares at her phone for what seems like hours when in reality it's literally only been two minutes. Seeing Kara tweet just moments before she followed her, she thought she'd have some response or even a follow back (she's verified after all) but nothing comes and Lena pouts.

She's desperately intrigued by this girl and Lena can't quite find the answer as to why. So, taking matters into her own hands, she replies to Kara's email.

**THURSDAY, 2:30 PM**

**Subject Line -- RE: Upcoming Feature in CatCo Magazine**

**To: Kara.Danvers@CatCo.com**   
**From: LLuthor@LCorp.com**

Miss Danvers,

I apologize for not getting back to you sooner, I've been tied up in meetings. The piece is wonderful, you've quite the knack for painting me in a rather positive light and I thank you for that.

On a lighter note, I'd love to take you out to express my gratitude. It's press like this that L-Corp so desperately needs, especially in its early phases. Might you be available tomorrow evening for dinner?

Cheers,  
Lena

Satisfied with her reply, Lena shoots off the email and in just a few minutes she's already received a reply.

**THURSDAY, 2:33 PM**

**Subject Line -- RE: Upcoming Feature in CatCo Magazine**

**To: LLuthor@LCorp.com**   
**From: Kara.Danvers@CatCo.com**

Miss Luthor,

I'm glad to hear you approve of the piece. I appreciate the offer, but I respectfully decline.

Regards,  
Kara Danvers

Lena's irked by the response, she has no idea what would have caused this seemingly sweet and innocent woman to turn so...cold to her. But perhaps Kara saw right through her facade. That underneath that veil of power and dominance hides a girl who desperately craves intimacy. She shakes her head and instead of letting the issue go picks up her phone and dials a certain reporter's phone number.

**xxx**

Her phone's ringing but the blonde is so wrapped up in her current assignment that it barely registers that it's her phone going off in the farm of cubicles. It isn't until her cell phone begins to buzz that she diverts her attention at the task at hand.

"Kara Danvers," she replies still typing away.

_"Miss Danvers."_

That voice. Kara stops typing, looks around and quickly slips away to a more private area to take her call.

"Miss Luthor."

_“I thought we established you could call me Lena.”_

She’s got her there, Kara unable to find the words to respond doesn’t have to as Lena continues.

_“I truly meant it when I said I enjoyed your feature. And I do want to take you out as a thank you.”_

Kara massages the crease on her forehead that Alex more often than not mocks, “While it’s a very alluring offer, I believe I respectfully declined.”

_“Any particular reason why?”_

Well she wasn’t expecting that, “I wouldn’t want to give anyone the wrong impression and it’s probably best to keep things professional between us.”

_“Professional...I see.”_

Kara’s frowning at her own reply, realizing where she probably went wrong.

_“And by wrong impressions, do you mean towards the other media outlets or to Veronica?”_

“Miss Luthor, it’s none of my business who you associate with.”

 _“Oh Kara, I never pegged you for a homophobe.”_ So maybe Lena’s a bit out of line but she’s waiting for a reaction. Anything from the girl who so quickly turned her down.

That sets Kara off, “I’m not a homophobe! If you knew anything about me, you’d know I’m far from it. I’m surprised you even would say such a thing. My cover photo on Twitter is literally me wrapped in a rainbow flag outside of last year’s Pride parade!”

Lena laughs, _“So you did see that I followed you on Twitter.”_

“I - Well, yes.”

_“Kara, it’s just dinner. I promise you there’s no one to be sending wrong impressions to. I thought we were beginning to become friends, if I’ve misread the situation, I apologize. I just didn’t want you to think so little of me after the other night.”_

“Lena, I could never,” the softness in her voice tells the CEO she knows she’s being genuine. “If the offer still stands, I’d love to join you tomorrow. Under one condition.”

_“Anything.”_

“I get to pick the place,” Kara smiles.

_“I believe you have yourself a deal, Miss Danvers.”_

“It’s Kara,” she says with another smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow and Lena, don’t think I’m not going to hound you as to how you got my cell phone number,” and with a click, Kara ends the call.

**xxx**

“I know you told me to dress casual but I didn’t think you meant this casual,” Lena says as she surveys the people around her and back at Kara who is sporting dark jeans, a green plaid flannel and converse.

Kara laughs, “Lena, I literally told you it’s a jeans and a t-shirt kind of place and you show up wearing jeans, heels and a blazer.”

“I was raised to dress to impress,” Lena frowns.

“I promise, in this dump there’s no one you need to impress,” Kara says walking towards the bar.

“And yet I can think of one person,” Lena mumbles to herself before following.

A cute brunette behind the bar greets Kara with a kiss on the cheek that doesn’t go unnoticed by Lena and a, “Hey Little Danvers.”

“Hey Mags. Two of my usual, yeah?”

“Coming right up,” Maggie replies as she eyes the nervous figure next to Kara.

“Oh! Maggie, this is Lena. Lena this is Maggie.”

“Pleasure,” the CEO replies extending a hand which Maggie accepts rather hesitantly. “So how do you two know each other?” Lena asks carefully watching Maggie’s body language towards her and to Kara.

“Oh Maggie’s practically family. Sometimes I think Mom likes her more than me,” Kara replies.

Maggie smiles as she places two glasses of whiskey on the rocks, “I can’t deny that,” Maggie replies. “I’m dating Alex.”

“Alex? I thought you were dating Alex?” Lena blurts out and she’s met with two very confused expressions.  
“Alex is my sister…” Kara replies and Lena feels like she’s been hit by a bag of bricks.

“Alex is your sister…”

“I’d like to know why you thought Kara was dating Alex,” Maggie smirks.

“Well...Kara interviewed me on Tuesday for CatCo and I typically like to research the reporters a bit beforehand. I came across a recent tweet of hers about flowers and I…” Lena begins to blush. “It’s rather immature of me, now that I think of it.” The admission makes Kara look at Lena questioningly, well aware that the tweet was from today and not Tuesday, but she wasn’t going to put her on the spot. Not yet at least.

Maggie still smirking turns to Kara, “So THAT’S why you missed dinner on Tuesday.”

“I...What? Oh look Maggie you have customers! Talk to you later, bye!” Kara grabs Lena’s hand pulls her towards a quieter side of the bar near the pool table.

“Sorry about that,” Kara says sliding onto a barstool. “Maggie’s like a sister to me, so naturally she loves to tease just as much as Alex.”

“What’s there to tease?” Lena asks rather flirtaciously.

“She thought I was on a date,” Kara says rather nervously.

“Would that have been such a bad thing?” Lena asks, eyeing Kara as she downs the rest of her drink.

“I think Veronica might think so,” Kara replies rather boldly. Lena quirks her eyebrow in that way Kara has come to notice and become quite fond of.

“I thought you didn’t care who I associated myself with?” Lena asks her voice dropping to a lower decibel resulting in Kara leaning over the table more.

“I, I don’t,” she stammers. “I just don’t want to be caught in the crossfire,” Kara says as she takes a sip from Lena’s glass this time. “I’ve been there before and I don’t have a desire to be so again.”

“Why Miss Danvers, I may have underestimated you. It appears I have so much to learn.”

“In due time, Miss Luthor.”

A comfortable silence falls on them as Kara carefully runs her finger over the lip of Lena’s glass. Lena’s quick to notice and allows her gaze to quickly rise up towards Kara’s face.

“Ahem.”

Both girls turn to face their interruption and to neither girls’ surprise, it’s Maggie with a fresh set of glasses.

“Thank you Maggie,” Lena replies flashing her, her signature CEO smile to which Maggie responds with a smirk of her own.

“Maggie…” Kara warns her.

“Alex is on her way.”

“I thought she was working late?”

“Something came up.”

“Something or someone?” Kara probes and Lena can’t help but chuckle a bit at the familiarity in bickering that the two girls share.

“Guess you’ll find out for yourself! Luthor, you don’t plan on going anywhere do you?” Maggie asks directing her attention to the CEO.

“Kara was my plan tonight,” and the reporter blushes while Maggie throws her a knowing smirk and leaves her with a, “I’m sure she is.”

“Sorry about that…” Kara says taking sip. Lena shakes her head and laughs, “Nonsense, she clearly cares for you and I can’t imagine what it’s like to have siblings.

“Well you had Lex.”

Lena purses her lips as she clasps her hands together on the table, “I did, yes.”

“Hey,” Kara says placing a hand over Lena’s. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up any weird feelings.”

“You didn’t, I normally don’t like talking about my brother...given his history but you are right. I had him growing up and I’d say he gave as decent as a sibling relationship as any.”

Kara gives Lena a smile that shines from her lips to her eyes and Lena takes one hand to place it above Kara’s as she mindlessly runs her thumb over Kara’s hand.

“How about a game of pool?” Kara asks, already hopping off of her stool. “Friends should get to know each other right? How about for each ball either of us gets in we can ask each other a question?”

“I’m afraid I’m no good at bar games,” Lena chuckles.

“Then I guess you’ll be the one doing that talking,” Kara winks as she goes to rack up the balls.

**xxx**

Lena’s leaning her back against the pool table, drink in hand with her eyes rooted on the blonde prepping to hit her next shot and just like the 4 shots before, this ball sinks right in.

Kara stands up and smirks at Lena, “I believe I get another question.”

“Ever the journalist, this one,” Lena replies. “So what’ll it be? The name of my first teddy bear? Favorite color? Food, perhaps?”

Kara takes a sip from what is now her third drink, not that she’s keeping count but with each sip she gets a bit braver and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t find the CEO attractive.

“First serious relationship.”

“Guy or girl?” Lena asks raising her eyebrow and Kara inaudibly gulps.

“Girl.”

“I was 16 and it happened while I was in boarding school, we dated off and on throughout college.”

Kara’s eyes widen, “You went to boarding school?”

Lena laughs, “Call it a cliche but yes, that’s where I ‘discovered’ myself, if that’s how you’d like to put it.” Kara studies her, as if she’s trying to find some hole in her story and Lena finds herself amused at the way Kara has gotten so quiet.

“Do you guys still keep in touch?”

“Here and there, yes…She lives in Metropolis, we weren’t together before moving here though if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I wasn’t,” and Kara answers a bit too quickly for her own liking.

“You met her actually.”

“Where would I have - “ then it hits her. “Veronica.”

Lena nods as she gulps down the rest of her drink and already reaches for the fresh one Maggie set down just a few minutes ago. “We ended things ages ago, we just...Have certain itches that we know one another can scratch. Her showing up here though was just as a surprise to you as it was for me,” Lena says and Kara can tell she’s nervous and it’s oddly...adorable but still the blonde remains quiet. “I assure you, I’m not that kind of woman who just...sleeps around or whatever people call it these days. I’m the face of a company people hate and I have to keep my private life, private. Veronica understands that, it’s just an unspoken agreement and I...I believe it’s still your turn,” Lena says in an effort to change the subject and Kara quietly resumes her stance at the table.

This time however, Lena turns to face the table opposite of Kara with both hands firmly planted on the edge, matching her eye length to Kara’s. And make no mistake, Kara knows exactly what she’s doing, she’s regaining her power after such a vulnerable admission. And you’d have to be blind to miss the way Lena leans over just slightly giving you a peek at her cleavage...enough to be considered classy and not enough to be considered slutty. Kara smirks at her giving her the, “it’s not going to work look.” But Lena’s already three steps ahead of the blonde as she straightens up to take a sip of her drink and subtly licks her lips as she swallows causing Kara to hit the cue ball off the table instead.

“Eyes up Miss Danvers,” Lena replies as she bends over to pick the cue ball off the floor and Lena doesn’t think she’s seen someone turn so red. Lena returns, grabbing a pool stick off the wall and lines up her shot, perfectly sinking it in and Kara can’t quite seem to get her jaw off the floor because it’s just hitting her. The way Lena holds the stick, her meticulous calculations. She’s been played.

**xxx**

“You said you weren’t good at bar games…” Kara mumbles as she takes a seat, after losing for the third time in a row.

“I couldn’t give away all my secrets now could I?” Lena laughs. “Besides, you should see yourself when you’re all confident and cocky. It’s very...alluring,” the CEO replies picking her words very carefully. Kara’s working up a rebuttal but is quickly interrupted by her sister.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Alex says swooping in to give her sister a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I could say the same to you. I thought you had work,” Kara replies back through gritted teeth.

“Oh well something came up,” the older Danvers says as she eyes the CEO across the table.

“Lena Luthor, I’ve heard all about you,” she says extending a hand.

“FBI Agent Alex Danvers, I’ve heard nothing about you,” she replies coolly as she folds her arms across her chest.

“Well, Kara and I are new friends after all,” and that makes the reporter smile.

“Right, friends,” Alex says, her eyes narrowing at the CEO. “Lena would you mind terribly if I borrowed my sister for a minute?”

“Not at all, I’m actually going to excuse myself to the restroom,” Lena smiles at both sisters and turns to use the facilities. Meanwhile both Danvers sister are utterly speechless as they watch her walk away, the heels obviously doing their job as Lena struts away.

“Hey! Danvers, remember who you’re here for,” Maggie says tossing a bar rag at her face and Alex gives her an exaggerated eye roll followed by a quick pucker of her lips that only Maggie sees.

“So Lena Luthor,” Alex says turning her attention back to her sister.

“Yes, Lena Luthor.”

“You know who her brother is right?”

“She’s nothing like him.”

Alex quirks her brow, “I didn’t imply anything.”

“You did,” and Alex can sense the angry tone lurking in Kara’s voice so the protective older sister steps back and offers her sister a soft smile. “I’m just looking out for you Kara.”

“I know. I’m sorry but we’re just friends. This was us hanging out as a thank you for the interview I did for CatCo, it’s nothing more.”

Alex listens to the way her sister speaks very carefully, looking for any hole in her words that would indicate anything other than what she’s saying.

“Alex,” Kara whines. “You’re doing it again…”

“Doing what?” Maggie asks joining their conversation but one look at Alex and she knows exactly what Alex is doing. “Babe, just let her have her fun. Friends or more than that, Little Danvers needs some loving too.”

“And on that note, excuse me,” Kara stands grabbing her drink and leaving her sister and girlfriend to do whatever they need to do.

It’s a bit chilly for April but Kara doesn’t care as she steps out in the beer garden taking a seat on one of the loungers. The cold makes the alcohol in her system go into overdrive as the sensation of the bourbon in her body keeps her warm and her head becomes a bit fuzzy. Her attention goes to the sky and how the stars twinkle just a bit duller than they would in Midvale. She closes her eyes just for a moment, tuning out everything around her to focus on her breathing and the memory of home, of her family before the Danvers.

Her memories however come to a crashing halt when she hears the patio door slide open followed by the voice of someone rather irked. Kara, not wanting the other person to know she’s there, remains silent but after a few seconds it becomes clear who the other person is.

“Rou, you knew what this was, I don’t understand why you’re so upset. I’m under no obligation to tell you where I’m going to be at all times. It’s never bothered you before.”

Silence.

“We’ve talked about this, countless times now darling. We both agreed and if this is going to be too much for you then - “

Silence.

“If you’re already on your way back to Metropolis why the fuck did you bother calling to wring me out? Does that get you off?”

If the CEO wasn’t mad before, she sure as hell is now. Kara, trying to remain even more incognito now mistakenly takes a sip of her drink causing the ice cubes to clink against her glass and then there’s more silence.

“I’ve got to go. I’ll call you later...Yes Veronica, I will. Goodnight.”

Lena throws her phone back into her bag before calling out into the beer garden, “I know someone’s out there. So you might as well come out of hiding,” Lena takes a step forward and then a step back when she realizes it’s none other than Kara, Kara Danvers sitting in the dark.

“Kara.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just...I miss seeing the stars like this and I didn’t mean to listen in...Are you okay?” Lena can tell the other girl genuinely means it but instead of replying she gestures towards the empty space next to Kara and the blonde scoots over a bit to make room.

“I’m okay. Honestly, this thing with Rou, it’s such a headache. I don’t know what she expected by coming out here.”

“Rou?”

Lena laughs, “Short for Roulette. Veronica was a bit of a gambler in our boarding school days, still is.”

“I see.”

“I’m sorry you had to hear all that. I’m sure that’s not what you were expecting when I asked to treat you out.”

“Honestly, I don’t go out much. I mean, I do and I come here, mainly because Maggie owns the place and likes to work here on her nights off from the precinct.”

“Precinct?”

“She’s a detective,” Kara replies rather proudly. “She detects.”

“That is...what they do,” Lena laughs and she can sense the alcohol has affected her just as much as the girl next to her. “Anyways, you were saying something?”

“Oh, right! Well I’m a bit of a homebody, there’s a few of us who do a weekly game night and work keeps me rather busy so I’m never one to turn down an opportunity to be home with a glass of wine and a book. Super fun,” Kara says, the last bit rather sarcastically.

“That sounds ideal to me,” Lena says turning slightly to see the other girl. “As much as I love going out sometimes, it does get tiring.”

“I can imagine.”

Lena turns her attention back to the stars, Kara’s attention having never left it. They sit there for a few minutes of comfortable silence before Kara speaks.

“I’m sorry about Veronica,” Kara says and it’s barely a whisper. “Regardless of the circumstance, I know what it’s like to lose someone important to you like that.”

“Who was she?”

“No one worth mentioning anymore.”

Lena sits up and looks down at the girl next to her.

“Kara?”

The blonde’s eyes are full of something...Something that only urges Lena closer to her.

“Do it.”

“Kara.”

“Do it.”

So she does.

Kara’s lips are soft against Lena’s, their kisses are hesitant at first but grow by the second. Kara makes the next move as she softly pulls on one of Lena’s lapels to bring her closer situating the brunette on her lap. It’s Kara that slightly grazes her tongue along the CEO’s lips which part slightly giving the other girl access eliciting a soft whimper from her in return. It’s Kara’s hand that slowly toys with the hem of Lena’s blouse craving more contact, more of anything. But it's Lena who pulls away and stands with bruised lips and darkened eyes. And it’s Lena who extends her hand to Kara and whispers, “Your place or mine?”

**xxx**

Kara wakes up to the sun on her face and a slight headache. She sits up slowly, hand automatically going to the bedside table to grab her glasses and everything goes back into focus for her. She stretches her arms over her head and then it quickly dawns on her that she’s not wearing a shirt. Or pants. Or underwear for that matter. She takes a quick survey of her surroundings then a devilish smirk grows on her face.

“And what might you be smirking at so early in the morning?”

Kara looks up and god bless, she was not ready to see Lena Luthor carrying a tray of food and coffee, wearing Kara’s flannel from the night before and nothing else. Kara’s eyes roam up the expanse of the other girl’s body. From her soft, creamy legs all the way up to the half-buttoned flannel giving her enough of an image to spark memories from the night before and when she finally makes her way up to Lena’s face again she’s met with a smirk Kara herself was sporting moments prior.

“Lena,” Kara says rather breathlessly.

“I hope this is okay?” Lena says gesturing to the tray in her left hand.

“More than,” Kara says smiling up at the other girl as she gestures for her to take a seat on the bed. Kara takes a moment to excuse herself to the bathroom, giving herself as best of a confidence boost as possible with the jaw-droppingly beautiful girl in the next room. She emerges seconds later, clad in boyshorts and an oversized sweater and she’s thankful to see that Lena’s at least put on her underwear because heaven only knows what Kara would have done.

“I didn’t know how you take your coffee but judging on the amount of sugary snacks you keep in your pantry, you like it sweet,” Lena says handing over Kara’s Hogwarts mug.

“Sweet would be correct,” Kara says accepting the mug but before she takes a sip she leans down slightly to brush her lips against Lena’s whispering a soft, “Good morning.”

Lena’s surprised by the bold action but she reciprocates nonetheless and pats the spot next to her for Kara to join her. The girls quickly fall into a steady rhythm of banter. Kara about work and her family, and Lena about the upcoming innovations at L-Corp. It isn’t until Lena’s phone vibrates with a call from her assistant that it dawns on both girls that the rest of the world is still spinning. Lena excuses herself and Kara takes the time to go through her own phone’s notifications. A few new followers on Twitter after her piece on Lena went live, Instagram notifications, spam emails and one from Cat Grant herself. Kara nervously hovers her thumb over the message but Lena returns just in time for her to deposit her phone on the bed and turn her attention back to her.

“I take it you need to go?”

Lena gives her a small smile, “I’m sorry. I just have a meeting in a few hours with potential investors in town from Paris.”

Kara shakes her head, “No explanation needed Lena. It was fun while it lasted,” that statement makes Lena frown.

“While it lasted? And what exactly does that mean?” Lena asks, hands on her hips causing the flannel, that’s barely covering enough as it is, to rise giving Kara a full view to the black lace garment she had the pleasure of removing the night before as she unconsciously bites her lip.

“Miss Danvers,” Lena says aloud but it isn’t an angry or tone of irritation, it’s laced with something else. Something reminiscent of the night before. So Kara, summoning all the courage she has so early in the morning makes her way across the room and stands in front of the CEO, grabbing the phone out of her hand and tossing it onto the bedside table.

“Miss Luthor, I believe I have an itch that only you can scratch,” Lena’s eyes flit down to Kara’s lips and back at the darkened pupils. “If you feel so inclined to that is…”

“Kara...You don’t know what you’re saying,” Lena says, her eyes fixed on Kara’s but suddenly the air in the room shifts and Kara takes a step back and her eyes dart to the alarm clock in her room.

“I completely forgot I have a staff meeting I need to make. I’m going to hop in the shower, I’m sure you have to get going anyways,” Kara says and before Lena can’t even reply the other girl is sidestepping her into the bathroom. “I’m sure I’ll see you around,” and then the door shuts.

Lena is flabbergasted but she can’t even have a second to wrap her head about what’s just happened as Jess rings her for a second time to let her know her 10 AM has been moved up a half hour. With a deep breath Lena quickly gathers her clothes from the night before. She contemplates knocking on the door to let Kara know she’s leaving but decides against it and it isn’t until Kara hears the echoes of Lena’s heels get more distant that she exits the bathroom, draws her curtains and gets back into bed.

**xxx**

Lena’s just finished her third meeting of the day when she finally gets a moment to herself. She has Jess hold her calls for the next hour unless it is absolutely necessary, other than that she wishes not to be disturbed. The second she closes her office door the tension in her body relaxes slightly, she kicks off her heels and pads over to the oversized couch she insisted on buying to make her office feel a bit, “homey.” Grabbing the mini black remote on her coffee table she pushes a button and the floor to ceiling glass windows dim themselves shielding her from the bright exterior.

  
She cuddles herself into the corner of the couch as she mindlessly flips through her social media feeds. She rolls her eyes at the usual empty threats against L-Corp, the admirers and she stops when she sees that just two hours ago Kara Danvers posted a photo via her Instagram to Twitter. Her curiosity getting the best of her clicks the link expecting to find some sort of work-themed photo but instead she finds a photo of Kara’s feet clad in socks with pizza emojis propped up on her bed with her TV in the background, captioned: _Sometimes you just need to take a personal day #PizzaOnTheWay_.

And for the second time that day, Lena feels the familiar pang in her stomach as she studies the photo. 20 minutes later Lena is deep into her creeping of Kara’s Instagram, observing the way Kara presents herself on social media and then she comes across a photo that makes her stomach and her phone drop.

Posted just shy of 10 months ago, the photo in itself is innocent, head out of frame, one hand pulling the other’s hand along. It’s beyond adorable and it’s clear that both hands belong to two women one obviously belonging to Kara but it’s the other woman’s hand that makes Lena tremble with...with what? Jealousy? Anger? Frustration? All of the above perhaps? Because without a doubt, Lena Luthor knows that for a fact the other hand belongs to none other than media guru herself, Cat Grant.

**xxx**

In the days that follow things go fairly back to normal for both girls. Lena’s busy with her Research & Development team to unveil their upcoming project while Kara’s been working her usual assignments from Snapper but on the day’s she has off she helps Maggie at her bar.

It’s been two weeks since Kara’s first L-Corp assignment and she thanks the journalist gods every time Snapper sends her an assignment unrelated to Lena or L-Corp but it’s a dreary Wednesday afternoon when Kara’s luck ends.

“DANVERS!”

“Yes, Snapper?” Kara says hurriedly running into his office.

“Lena Luthor,” he says point to the television behind him. “I want another exclusive.”

Kara internally groans, “On what?”

“The upcoming facial recognition software she plans on releasing to the public.”

“That’s a bit more tech-oriented don’t you think?” Kara says toeing the line between respectful and opinionated. “Surely Susan might be better suited to take that one.”

“Are you questioning my authority? He says finally looking up from his stack of papers. “You know when Cat Grant dropped you into my department I thought she had good reasoning to do so. Are you telling me that for the first time in Cat Grant’s career she’s wrong about someone?”

Snapper’s comment infuriates her, mainly because he has no idea as to the extent of her relationship with Cat but she sets her emotions aside and tells him she’ll have 1000 words by Friday afternoon. Snapper, seemingly satisfied shoos her away and Kara mentally berates herself for taking the assignment knowing she had no other option.

Just a few blocks away, Lena is tangled in a conference call with her scientists in Europe when an IM from Jess pops up on her screen.

 **Jess:** Miss Luthor, a media request just came in from Kara Danvers at CatCo. Would you like me to decline?

It’s been almost three weeks of radio silence from the reporter and Lena knows she should decline the interview like she’s done with the others but she’d be lying to herself if she hasn’t been itching to speak to Kara again. She contemplates the pro’s and con’s of meeting with Kara and in the end her longing to see the other girl wins.

 **Lena:** How soon is she needing to meet?

 **Jess:** Per her message, she says it can be done over the phone.

Over the phone? That makes Lena uncomfortable almost, is she that revolting that Kara wouldn’t want to meet in person? But if that’s how she wanted to play it then Lena is more than happy to oblige.

 **Lena:** Please let Miss Danvers know that I’m available today at 3PM. Please have her call your direct line and you can patch her through. Thank you Jess.

 **Jess:** No problem.

For the remainder of her call Lena spaces out and finds herself leaving the conversation without a single clue as to what’s been discussed. Lucky for her, Jess records all of her conferences which just means she can add another thing to her to-do list for that night. Sighing to herself, Lena decides to indulge herself in a bit of Kara’s social media, purely for research, obviously.

At 3 o’clock on the dot, Lena’s phone blinks indicating her incoming call from Jess, she takes a deep breath, running a quick hand through her hair and picks up.

_“Miss Luthor, I have Kara Danvers on the line for you.”_

“Thank you Jess, that’ll be all.”

A soft beep indicates Jess has hung up and for the first time since meeting the silence between the two girls is anything but comfortable.

“Miss Danvers, a pleasure,” Lena drawls. “How may I be of assistance to you this afternoon?”

_“Right...I’m wondering if you have an official statement to release on your upcoming facial recognition software.”_

“Of course. The technology created by L-Corp has been months in the making in an effort to aid law enforcement officials in their pursuits of ongoing criminal activity.”

_“That’s what your press release says.”_

“And that’s exactly what I’ve just said.”

_“Miss Luthor.”_

  
“Miss Danvers.”

_“As a journalist, if I wanted to record a statement from a press release, I would have just done so. Do you have anything more to say on the matter?”_

“You called for this appointment, not me,” Lena knows she’s crossed a line there but she can’t help it. Not when Kara’s being so...Professional and...just all around frustrating.

_“I didn’t think you would have time for an in-person meeting. I wanted to be cognisant of your time, given your status as CEO. I figured a phone call would be most convenient.”_

“For who Kara? For you or for me?”

Silence.

Lena can hear the other girl take a deep breath and Lena finds herself massaging her temples.

“I’m sorry Kara, that was highly unprofessional of me.”

_“No, that’s well deserved.”_

“Kara,” Lena pauses. “Would you like to meet for dinner this evening?” Kara doesn’t reply right away and Lena’s having trouble assessing the situation so she continues, “Not as reporter and CEO but friends? You were my first friend in National City after all.”

_“Maggie’s bar. 6:30.”_

Lena smiles, “I’ll see you then.”

_“See you then, and Lena?”_

“Yes?”

 _“Dress casual this time, yeah?”_ And Lena laughs because she can tell Kara’s smiling and maybe things might just be okay.

**xxx**

“So you and Lena…”

“Not you too Maggie. Alex already lectured me before coming by.”

Maggie holds her hands up in surrender, “I’m not saying anything Little Danvers, but after what you told us last time...I mean you can’t blame Alex and I for being a bit protective.”

“No, I suppose not. You didn’t tell Alex I was coming tonight did you?”

Maggie shakes her head no as she replenishes Kara’s club soda, “I did not. This time she actually is working late but I won’t lie to her if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I’d never ask you to.”

The two girls exchange knowing smiles and while Maggie tends to other customers Kara pulls out her latest book from her bag. She’s wrapped up in the the third chapter when she feels a light tap on her shoulder and if it weren’t for her one hand holding up her head on the bar, her jaw most certainly would have been on the ground.

“I’m not late am I?” Lena asks.

“Right on time,” Kara smiles and she has to take a double take at Lena’s outfit because was there anything this girl couldn’t pull off? Clad in form fitting dark jeans and a plain white v-neck with red converse, Lena Luthor looked practically normal, by CEO standards at least.

“So Lena Luthor knows casual after all,” Kara smirks and Lena blushes just slightly.

“I learned my lesson the first time. I’m a quick learner,” and perhaps the last statement came off with a slight innuendo but neither girl acknowledges it. Maggie makes it around back to Kara and greets Lena surprisingly very relaxed and drops off two whiskey gingers with a promise to bring them food from the kitchen as soon as it slows down.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet,” Lena says and Kara can sense the nervousness in it her voice.

“Thank you for asking.”

They smile.

“Kara,” and Lena mentally prepares herself for what’s to come out next. “About what happened last time.”

The reporter shakes her head, “Lena, it’s already forgotten,” and the brunette doesn’t know how to reply. Part of her feels relieved because that means they can move forward, but another part of her feels...offended. So despite her need to continue that particular conversation, Lena forges ahead and asks how Kara’s work has been which delights the other girl.

Kara starts to ramble about the odd assignments Snapper’s been having her do, laughing at Kara’s imitation of her boss and even snorting once or twice. Kara delves into the research she’s been doing and the people she’s met in her recent articles but Lena knows about all of it. She’s read every single piece Kara’s written since hers but reading about it and hearing it from Kara herself were two completely different things.

“I’m sorry, I’m rambling again,” Kara laughs. “How has work been for you?”

Lena raises her eyebrows and sighs, “Besides from what you’ve seen on the news, pretty shitty,” and that makes Lena laugh because it’s the truth and no one ever asks her how she is.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but the work you’re doing Lena,” Kara’s eyes bore into hers. “It’s going to change lives. I probably shouldn’t say anything but I know Alex’s department is actually getting one of the first beta services and she’s really excited about it.” And hearing that warms Lena’s heart to know what she’s created is actually helping people or will be at least.

**xxx**

The night goes on, both girls having spaced out their alcoholic beverages, most likely due to what happened last time, and while it still is only 10 PM, both girls agree to call it a night. There’s still work to be done the next day after all. Saying their goodbyes to Maggie, Lena insists on Kara riding with her, she has a driver after all. So that’s where they currently find themselves, sitting awfully close together in the back of Lena’s private car, with Mike driving up front but shielded by a partition.

They enjoy each other’s presence a bit longer with mini conversations of what their schedules look like in the next coming days and Lena can’t help but hope that perhaps one of those days will be accompanied by Kara’s presence. The car comes to a stop and Mike politely lets them know they’ve arrived to Kara’s apartment and of course, Lena insists on walking her to entrance of the apartment complex.

“Lena, I’m not in any danger here, you realize that right?” Kara laughs. “I have a doorman and everything.”

“I know, I just wanted to make sure you got in okay. Your sister’s an FBI agent, I think I’d have a bit of remorse if you were to go missing after spending time with me.”

Kara laughs, “Fair enough,” and Kara can tell that Lena’s lingering. “I had a great time tonight. I’m really glad we got to catch up.”

“Friends do that from time to time, I hear,” Lena replies.

“Friends do.”

Instinctively both girls have moved closer, their eyes going back and forth from each other to each other’s lips and against her better judgement, Lena pulls Kara in for a kiss. It goes unreciprocated for a second but then Kara’s lips are moving against hers and her hands are pulling her closer until there’s no more space between them. The kiss gets heated and Lena has to pull away just to catch her breath.

“Kara wait - “

Kara huffs, “If you’re going to reject me again then Lena honestly, this has to stop.”

“Reject you? Is that what you think I did that morning?”

Kara remains quiet, “Oh Kara, no. I wasn’t rejecting you...I,” Lena looks around. It may be late but Kara lives off of a rather busy street with people out and about and the last thing she needs is someone recognizing her. “Could we talk upstairs?” And Kara understanding why, agrees.

Once in the privacy of Kara’s apartment, Lena is immediately pinned against the door with hungry lips on hers and wandering hands around her waist. Kara pulls back after a few seconds and Lena instinctively follows Kara’s lips but miss.

“Sorry,” Kara says fiddling with her glasses. “I just wanted to do that one last time if you were just coming up here to tell me all the reasons why we couldn’t do this.”

Lena laughs, “Observant are you?”

“Journalist,” Kara replies pointing at herself. “Tea?”

“Please,” Lena says and she takes a seat at Kara’s kitchen island and watches as the girl quickly fills her kettle and places it on the stove.

“So, you wanted to talk…”

“Yes,” Lena says seeing how Kara strategically places herself directly across from her, the island between them. “I wasn’t rejecting you. Looking back, I can see how you’d think I was but I assure you Kara, that was the last thing on my mind. I mean...Look at you,” and Kara blushes. Lena stops a moment before continuing, opting to pick her words very wisely.

“You remember what I told you about Rou and I?”

Kara stiffens, “Which part?” Kara replies rather stiffly and Lena understands why.

“The part where I mentioned we were each others go to because of an understood agreement.”

“Ah…”

“So you see, when you were propositioning me that morning...I couldn’t help but think of what would happen if feelings were to get involved. There’s something between us, I can’t deny that,” Lena says biting her lip. “But I would hate to lose a friendship over this.”

“But what if I agree?” Kara asks rather hastily.

“Agree to what?”

“To being what she was to you.”

Kara’s use of a pronoun isn’t lost on Lena and neither is the hunger in Kara’s eyes but Lena is still so very hesitant to agree.

“Kara.”

“Lena.”

“You have no idea what you would be subjecting yourself to. We’d have to hide this and it wouldn’t be a relationship. It would purely be - “

“Friends with benefits,” Kara says finishing her sentence. “I hate to break it to you but you wouldn’t be the first person I’ve done this with.”

And something bubbles in Lena at Kara’s admission. The idea of Kara with someone else makes her jealous but she won’t tell her, no, not yet.

“So you’d be okay with that? Hiding? Having a mutually beneficial agreement?”

“I never said I was looking for a relationship Lena. I think that was your first mistake. Assuming.”

“Touche.”

The kettle goes off and Kara quickly turns to turn off the stove, her attention back to Lena with a more determined expression.”

“So we’re doing this?” The blonde asks and Lena nods her head in agreement. “Any rules I should know about?” Kara asks, slowly inching towards the CEO.

“Besides the obvious? No PDA, we can’t tell anyone of course unless otherwise discussed, the second one of us feels uncomfortable or wants to end it, we end it. Other than that, I have no objections,” Lena says. “You?”

“I think you covered it all,” Kara says situating herself between Lena’s leg while she sits on the stool. “How do we feel about biting…” Kara asks her eyes lingering on Lena’s sharp collarbones.

“Ah, I’m in the public eye Kara, none of that, not that I don’t enjoy it but I have an image to maintain after all.”

“Of course Miss Luthor,” Kara replies and Lena knows where this is headed. “So if I were to bite you here…” Kara says while her hand softly creeps up to rest on Lena’s waist. “Or here…” her other hand gently tracing the inside of Lena’s thigh. “That would be acceptable?”

Kara looks up to Lena, pupils blown and she knows she’s in for a long night. Lena, finding her voice leans in to Kara’s face and whispers, “Miss Danvers, I would love nothing more than to give you that in person interview right now. If you’ll have me that is…” Kara gulps and eagerly grabs Lena’s hand, leading her to her bedroom.

And that night Kara learned the many expressions of Lena Luthor while Lena learned how to render her favorite rambler speechless.

**xxx**

**PRESENT**

“Kara, please,” but the glare Kara throws her is more than enough to make her stop talking.

“I’ve made up my mind Lena, this isn’t happening.”

“Kara, if you’ll just let me - “ Kara shoots her another glare and starts to pace back and forth in her living room, her eyes sometimes darting to Lena while she thinks and the actions make Lena think she still has a chance to fix things. So she stands.

She stands and grabs Kara lightly by the wrist and to her surprise she doesn’t pull away but instead allows herself to be pulled towards her.  
Lena’s hand cups Kara’s face, the other keeping them both steady as they stand in Kara’s illuminated living room. Kara shuts her eyes, knowing what’s coming next and despite everything in her mind telling her not to, her heart wins and her lips clash with Lena’s as they rediscover each other’s body similar to the night they established their agreement.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *uploads and hides in closet*

**PRESENT**

"Kara, my love...It's time to get up."

The blonde stirs slightly causing the brunette to smile as she softly runs her hand through the other girl's hair, images of their night prior flashing through her mind. She's missed this. The feeling of waking up next to her. The her she's tried so hard to keep at bay. Not for lack of feelings because God knows that Lena has enough for feelings for the both of them, but for lack of something else. For fear of abandonment. For fear of not being enough. For fear for a lot of things. That's why her arrangements in the past always worked out so well. All of them until her.

"Mmm, g'morning," Kara says, slowly opening her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful."

Kara gives Lena a small smile and sits up, clutch the white bed sheet to her chest leaving Lena slightly naked, not that the CEO seems to mind. Kara grabs her button down and underwear from the night before, slipping into both with ease. Lena's brow furrows as she watches the other girl move quickly across her room getting dressed and watches as she disappears quickly into her bathroom. Lena starting to feel as if she's overstayed her welcome follows suit pulling the gray sweater over her head and her jeans on.

"So...I guess I'll just be going then?" Lena asks and Kara's head pops out from the bathroom, hair now in a ponytail with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Oh, well I can walk you out."

Lena gives her a rather sorrow smile and declines, "No. It's fine. I understand what this," she gestures to the space in front of her, "was."

The air in the room seems to tighten and Lena feels like she's about to plummet into a panic attack and Kara must be able to tell because she quickly deposits her toothbrush and moves closer to the other girl.

"Lena...I don't really know what you want me to say," Kara all but whispers and Lena realizing that this might be the only chance that she gets summons all the courage she can and replies.

"I love you, Kara."

Blue eyes meet green and for the first time since knowing each other, Lena cries.

**xxx**

**NINE MONTHS EARLIER**

Since the beginning of their little "agreement," Lena Luthor has been lighter, less stressed than normal and a bit chipper all due to a certain reporter, a certain reporter she hasn't seen in well over a week. Lena sighs as she scrolls through her schedule for the rest of the day. It's barely 1 PM and she's already had 3 conference calls and 2 video calls with a few more to go until she can go home for the day.

She looks again at her schedule as if hoping that if she stared long enough, it'd disappear. So with another sigh, she grabs a folder off her desk and preps for her next meeting but a rather loud conversation from outside of her door pulls her away.

"I'll be quick, I promise. I just want - "

Lena opens her door and to her surprise finds Kara Danvers, bag of food in hand from what looks like her favorite sushi restaurant and her assistant Jess blocking her entry into the room. Without missing a beat or even throwing her assistant any attention, Lena's eyes fix on Kara's as she tells Jess that Kara Danvers has full access to her office and with a pout, Jess acknowledges her decision and steps aside.

Once the door is safely locked behind both girls, Lena quickly turns to pin Kara against her door.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Miss Danvers?"

"Your assistant is literally less than a foot away from us..." Kara replies quickly releasing herself from Lena's holds and gaze. She makes her way over to Lena's desk, dropping off her food.

"I just wanted to drop you off some lunch...You mentioned in your text last night that today was going to be pretty busy for you...Snapper had me on assignment just down the street so I figured I'd stop by."

Lena's brow quirks as she takes her place back behind her desk, sitting like a queen on her throne, "But this sushi restaurant is on the other side of the city..."

Kara shrugs, "No biggie, I had some time to kill," Kara says in that soft tone that Lena's learned to know only comes out when she's feeling timid or uncomfortable.

"Kara," Lena says in her softest voice. "Will you join me for lunch then?"

"I wouldn't want to impose, your assistant," emphasis on the word assistant, "said you were rather tied up...So I don't want to keep you."

Lena cocks her head slightly to the right, taking in Kara's current demeanor and then it hits her.

"Kara, are you jealous?" Lena asks with a smirk.

"Me? Jealous. You wish. Kara Danvers does not do jealousy. What would I even have to be jealous about?"

Lena laughs a bit and shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, you tell me. You seem awfully fixated on Jess."

Kara rolls her eyes, "Is _that_ what her name is..."

"So you are jealous," Lena smirks again.

"There's nothing to be jealous of."

"Your attitude is telling me otherwise," the CEO quips back with a slight bite of her bottom lip. Kara's eyes narrow as they fixate on nothing but Lena's lips painted in red. A red she wouldn't mind having on her body.

"So what'll it be Miss Danvers?"

Kara refrains the low moan in her throat as she stalks over to Lena and pushes her chair to face her. With both hands on the armrests, Kara leans in slightly, smirking when she feels Lena automatically gravitate to her and then quickly places a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

Lena groans in disappointment but is quickly admonished with a bite to her neck followed by a slew of soft kisses from the girl above her.

"Kara," Lena murmurs, her eyes shut. "Kara, while I've definitely missed this I have a 2 PM and I- "

She immediately stops talking when she feels the other girl's hand already up her dress, one finger slowly toying with the soft fabric that's well ruined at this point.

"Sorry Miss Luthor, you were saying?" Kara replies, her lips just ghosting over Lena's but Lena doesn't reply, well she does by grabbing the girl's hair and pushing her forward to crash their lips together. Kara, usually the one who appreciates a solid amount of foreplay, is pushing at the fabric keeping her from Lena's center. Lena happily obliges and helps her by slightly lifting her leg off the ground allowing the black lace to fall to the ground before she leans her head back in bliss.

**xxx**

"Miss Luthor," Jess knocks. "Your 2 o'clock has just arrived."

  
"Thank you Jess, just give me a moment."

  
Lena stands, straightening out her pencil skirt and quickly puts back on her blazer previously discarded by Kara. The blonde rubs her knees, in hopes of brushing away the creases and in one fell swoop she grabs the black lace thong and tucks it into Lena's breast pocket.

She plants a quick kiss on the CEO's lips and sees herself out of the office leaving Jess with a wink and a, "She's all yours."

**xxx**

A few days go by before either girl sees each other after Kara stopped by Lena's office with neither girl making an effort to really see one another either.

So you can imagine why on this particular night Lena, who rarely has an open evening, is debating inviting the other girl over. She doesn't necessarily have an itch that needs scratching per se, especially after Kara's spontaneous lunch delivery which left Lena quite puzzled. While she appreciated the sentiment, Kara's gesture seemed to be lace with something more. With something that sounded an awful like attachment and Lena couldn't have that happening. No, not now at least. So with a sigh she opts to not text Kara and settle in for a night of Star Wars.

She's 15 minutes into the first _The Force Awakens_ when her phone lights up and she can't but smile at the name that pops up and when she answers she can barely get a word in because the other person immediately starts talking.

_"I scared you didn't I?"_

"What are you talking about?"

_"When I brought you lunch, that freaked you out."_

Lena's hesitant to respond for a moment because how on earth could Kara even figure that out but then she remembers the fire she saw in her during their interview. That journalistic curiosity that never seems to die.

"You said it wasn't a big deal, so I didn't make it one."

_"But you are."_

Lena's getting a bit frustrated now, "Kara, this is the kind of stuff I try to avoid. The whole, feelings and attachment song and dance."

_"It's literally been a month Lena, give me some credit, it's a bit too soon for feelings. There isn't much time to talk and get to know each other when we can barely make it out of bed when we're together don't you think? "_

Ouch.

"So then what was the purpose of calling me tonight Kara?" Lena asks the annoyance in her voice now visible.

_"To tell you that if you're going to avoid me every time something happens like this that I'd rather stop being the person to scratch your itch."_

Lena can tell Kara's rolling her eyes at the last sentiment, perhaps to make light of their situation but Lena is nonetheless annoyed and a bit embarrassed at her actions because she knows that she subconsciously, MAYBE, avoiding her.

"I'm sorry."

_"So you were avoiding me."_

"I wasn't avoiding you, I just...I don't want to hurt you Kara..."

And the softness of Lena's voice is genuine, Kara can tell.

"Kara, we're friends aren't we?"

_"First and foremost, yes."_

"And friends hangout on Friday nights and watch movies?"

 _"That depends on the movie,"_ Kara replies.

"Would you put yourself through Star Wars if I provided you with lots of sugary treats?" Lena asks, laughing a bit and she can tell that she's elicited just the reaction she wanted out of the other girl because Kara lets her know that she'll be over in 15 minutes.

15 minutes is more like 10 minutes as it seems Kara was just on her way home from work when she called Lena so that's where the girls find themselves an hour into one of Lena's favorite movies but they're more engrossed in their conversation than the actual movie.

"So boarding school," Kara says with a bit insinuation in her voice. "How was that?"

Lena rolls her eyes, "If you're asking me to share some of my all-girl boarding school sexcapades, it isn't happening Danvers."

Kara blushes a bit, "That isn't what I meant..." she mumbles. "But if you're offering to share..." she smirks.

"I'm not," Lena replies throwing a few M&M's towards Kara, "But I'll tell you about being sent away to boarding school..."

"Lena," Kara says her hand clasping over the other girl's. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," but Lena tries to play it off but Kara can see right through the Luthor facade.

"When I was adopted, I was terrified," Kara says taking a deep breath. "I was lucky enough to not be put into a shelter or anything, I was well above the age of parents wanting to adopt me but I got lucky. Clarke, my cousin, he was in college at the time living in Metropolis and one of his professor's heard about what happy with my parents. How they just..." Kara bites back the tears. "They just left me...And how do you explain to a 6 year old that your parents just left, no reason, no note, nothing but this spaceship figurine that I used to bring with me everywhere."

"Kara..."

She shakes her head, "No I want to tell you this. We're friends, right?" And Lena just gives her a silent nod while tracing soft circles in her palm.

"So Jeremiah was one of Clarke's chemistry professors."

"Isn't Clarke a reporter?"

Kara smiles, "Once upon a time Clarke tried to be a genius," she laughs. "Little did he know that him and science just wasn't a very good fit. But he kept in touch with Jeremiah and when he heard what happened, he wanted to help, fully knowing that Clarke couldn't afford to be both a parental figure to me and be in college. Clarke's family life wasn't always the best either, he worked really hard to get where he is now."

Kara pauses for a moment to take a sip of her water. "So Clarke took me to Midvale, I had a really hard time fitting in. I looked different than Jeremiah, Eliza and Alex. I even spoke differently and well...Let's just say kids at school weren't too kind to me. I wanted nothing more to leave, to go to a boarding school, to be alone where no one could leave me, some place I could start fresh and be Kara Zor-El, not Kara Danvers the girl who wore over-sized overalls and ate lunch alone in the bathroom."

Kara's crying now and to Lena she still looks beautiful, so fragile.

"Anyways," Kara sighs. "The whole point of that story," she laughs, "was to try and get you to tell me what it was like to go to boarding school. I always wondered if I had gone somewhere, anywhere than Midvale if everything would have been different for me."

"Do you still wonder?"

Kara shrugs, "Sometimes but after one particular incident at school Alex and I got closer. I started to think that maybe I could belong with the Danvers. That maybe they wouldn't leave me and I'd like to think that it turned out pretty well for me," Kara smiles.

"I'd say so," Lena replies. "How often to do you go back to Midvale?"

"Alex and I don't really go down there anymore. Not since Jeremiah passed...I think Alex has a really hard time with it, being back there, so Eliza comes up here every few months or so."

"That's a shame, but I suppose I understand."

Kara nods and wipes away the remaining tears in her eyes and looks at Lena in wonderment.

"Thank you," she says.

"I just listened," Lena says tilting her head.

"You did more than that Lena Luthor. You're amazing and I can't wait for the day the entire world knows that you are someone more than your name."

The statement takes Lena by surprise, not expecting a rather emotional reaction but for the first time in a very long time Lena thinks that maybe people could d see her for more than her name but until then she was going to worship the girl in front of her and drown in a sea of blue.

**xxx**

"Kara, what are you doing? It's," Lena lifts her head up a bit to see the soft illumination of her alarm clock. "It's 2 AM."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," she whispers as she quickly dresses.

"Kara, we've been over this," Lena murmurs, barely awake, but awake enough to speak. "I don't care if you fall asleep here."

"I know, but I do."

Lena doesn't push it, it's too late for a conversation like this and her schedule in the morning is packed, she needs the sleep.

"We still on for dinner then?"

"I'll let you know if anything changes," Kara says. "Get some sleep." With a quick kiss to Lena's head, Kara grabs the rest of her things and quietly makes her way out.

Lena doesn't tell her how she wasn't able to fall back asleep after she leaves and Kara doesn't tell her that the lines are starting to blur for her.

**xxx**

**Lena (12:40 PM):** Tell me something funny.

 **Kara (12:40 PM):** I'm wearing a sweater with ducks on it.

 **Lena (12:43 PM):** Sorry, ducks?

 **Kara (12:44 PM):** I overslept this morning and dressed in a hurry...So this is the result.

Lena laughs when the photo from Kara comes through. The blonde is sporting a frown as she points towards her gray sweatshirt with yellow ducks on it.

 **Lena (12:46 PM):** Ah, I'm assuming Snapper didn't let you go home to change then?

 **Kara (12:46 PM):** Snapper wouldn't be Snapper if he did.

 **Lena (12:48 PM):** Sorry love. I've got to head to my next meeting but, we still on for dinner?

Three bubbles appear only to disappear to appear again and disappear again and if there's something Lena Luthor isn't good at, it's being patient. So when it happens again she tosses her phone onto her desk and grabs her laptop to head to her next meeting.

The CEO's respective department heads are going over their monthly reports and the CEO is mindlessly nodding along as she scrolls through her inbox and after what feels like 5 hours, which in reality was only an hour. She returns to her office to check her phone to find no response from Kara and she can't help but feel a bit irritated so she takes matters into her own hand.

**xxx**

"Danvers!"

"Present!"

"This isn't college Danvers, although your sweater might say otherwise," Snapper replies. "Where are we on the - "

"Firehouse 51 update? It's in your inbox waiting for approval."

"And the - "

"Draft interview from the mayor? Also in your inbox."

Snapper looks up from his desk and before he can reply to the over eager reporter his eyes go bug-eyed as he quickly stands and tucks in his shirt.

"Miss Luthor, to what do we owe the please?" He says, fake smile on his face as he moves to greet the CEO.

"I was just in the area and thought I'd stop by to see Catco's finest," she replies her gaze directed to Kara. "Would you mind terribly if I stole Kara from you?"

"Her?" he replies a bit dumbfounded. "Oh you mean, her! Yes, of course, whatever you need."

Kara gives him a sort of mock salute as she exits Snapper's office with Lena in tow.

"So this is where you work?" Lena smiles as she surveys the office. "It's cute."

"It's a cubicle."

"It's still cute, as is the girl who sits in it," Lena flirts.

"Flatterer," Kara replies. "So to what do I owe the pleasure Miss Luthor," Kara says as she slightly takes a seat atop her desk.

"Well," Lena starts as she moves more into Kara's desk space. "I just had to see these ducks in person," her hands toying with the hem of the sweater.

"And what's the verdict?"

"That I'd very much like to take a closer look somewhere more...Private."

"You're insatiable," Kara replies.

"It's hard not be when you do that thing with your - "

"So Lena Luthor does mingle with the common folk after all."

A sharp, crisp voice interrupts and Kara practically falls off her desk.

"Cat."

**xxx**

"Are you going to give me a proper greeting or just stare Kiera?"

"Cat Grant," Lena turns to face her interrupter. "And where on earth did you wash up from?"

"Ah, ah," Cat says with a wave of her finger. "That's Miss Grant to you Luthor."

Lena's eyes narrow and her eyebrow tilts, yes you know the look, while Kara inaudibly gulps as her current and former lovers spar.

"I was just stopping by to see CatCo's rising investigative reporter," Cat replies. "Not that it's any of your business," Cat directs to Lena and with a frustrated sigh, Cat steps to the right just slightly to get Kara into her view. "Kara, I'm wondering if you might be able to join me for dinner this evening, Carter will be there as well, of course."

"Oh Miss Grant, I actually have plans this even - "

"Kara, it's not very often that the Cat Grant is in town. You should absolutely join her for dinner."

Kara shoots Lena a 'what the fuck,' look and whether or not Lena understands, she dismisses it nonetheless.

"I'd love to join you and Carter for dinner," Kara replies giving both girls her signature Danvers smile.

"Great, well we'll pick you up at your apartment around 6 PM then," Cat says as she adds her plans to her phone calendar.

"Why not just pick me up after work?"

"You'll want to go home and change of course," Cat smirks and with that the media mogul stalks off into Snapper's office. When Kara's sure that Cat's gone, Kara grabs Lena's hands and rushes her into a nearby office space.

"You didn't have to do that," Kara mutters.

"She's your old boss and she is Cat Grant, she could do wonders for your career, she already has my love."

"Well if you're sure."

"Why do you seem so upset? Do you not want to go? I shouldn't have spoken for you, Kara I'm sorry."

"No, no, no! I didn't mind that at all, it was kind of...sexy actually but that's besides the point," Kara says waving her hands around. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes. Now can I kiss you because I've been dying to do that since I got here."

"Yes Lena," Kara smiles. "You can kiss me."

**xxx**

Lena isn't disappointed but she is a bit perplexed. She hasn't heard much from the reporter since their quickie at Catco and she knows she's busy at dinner but she can't deny that she doesn't miss her just a teeny bit. And Lena may or may not have dived into the weeds of Kara's Instagram after that photo of her and Cat 10 months ago and oh was it a mistake as she finds photos Kara's taken of Cat and while you never see her face, she know its her. And as if Kara was reading her mind, a text pops up.

 **Kara (6:13 PM):** Just got to dinner. I have tomorrow off so I'll be at Maggie's bar later tonight if you're up for a nightcap.

Lena smiles.

 **Lena (6:14 PM):** Ah, so Cat won't be taking you home then?

 **Kara (6:14 PM):** Why would Cat be taking me home?

 **Lena (6:15 PM):** Sweetheart, it's a joke. I'll see how much work I get done and I'll let you know about Maggie's okay?

 **Kara (6:16 PM):** Okay. Gotta go, getting seated. xx

Lena smiles again as she gets back to work, the hope of seeing Kara later giving her the extra boost of motivation she needs.

**xxx**

"You haven't responded to any of my emails," Cat says rather matter-of-factly.

"I've been busy."

"Oh yes because the assignments Snapper's had you on are so time consuming."

Kara shuts her menu and looks at Cat, "Have you been spying on me?"

"Is it considered spying if I own the damn place?"

Kara lets out a huff as she resumes looking at the menu. Noonan's of all places. Their place. Their waiter appears and Cat, without even a glance at Kara, places their order.

"What if I didn't want that?"

"You always want the steak burger and truffle fries Kara."

And Cat really has her there because she can't negate the fact that she used to love when Cat would order for them.

"So what brings you to town?"

"Work, you know that."

Kara doesn't seem convinced. "What work?"

"CatCo."

"Cat."

"Kara.'

The women glare at each other from across the tables, months of words unspoken remain unspoken as their eyes dance in the glow of the candles around them.

"So you and Miss Luthor."

"She's just a friend," Kara says looking away from Cat.

"You and I were friends once Kara," Cat smirks as she takes a sip of her wine.

"And look how that ended up," Kara replies with a bit more bite in it that she intends to.

"Oh my, we have grown up quite a bit haven't we?"

"You've always been such a charmer, Cat."

Cat laughs and suddenly Kara is laughing too.

"I'm sorry I haven't read your emails. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bitter but CatCo definitely hasn't been the same since you've left."

"I miss it here sometimes. Carter absolutely hates Italy, he says the pasta doesn't really taste like pasta. How can that even be?"

Kara smiles, "He's a smart one that kid. I'm bummed he couldn't join us."

Cat waves her hand, "His father is trying to be a father for once, who am I to stand in his way he can have him tonight, besides we're not leaving for another three days, I'm sure we can find some time then. If you're up for it that is?"

"I'd love to."

The rest of dinner is seemingly normal. Kara fills Cat in on how tough Snapper's been and Cat only glows with pride listening to how well Kara has handled herself thus far. Cat tells her about the villa she's been renting in Italy stories of Italian suitors who have tried but inevitably failed to woe the likes of Cat Grant. By the time the bill arrives both women are sufficiently full and they wave off dessert with a promise of an ice cream date with Carter the next day.

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride?" Cat asks for probably the fifth time since walking out to her car.

"Positive. I'm just heading over to Maggie's," Cat nods.

"Thank you for doing this Kara, it...It means a lot to me. More than you know."

"I'm glad I did it too. I'll see you and Carter tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes, he'll be thrilled to see you. Have a good night Kara," Cat leans in and places a gentle kiss on Kara's cheek before pulling her in for a soft hug.

Kara smiles and watches as Cat's car pulls out of the parking lot before beginning her short walk over to Maggie's.

**xxx**

**Kara (8:49 PM):** Hope you're not working too hard. I just got to Maggie's if you're in need of a nightcap.

Kara settles her phone on the bar as Maggie walks over with a glass of Kara's usual.

"What's got you smiling Little Danvers?"

"Oh nothing, just texting Lena. She might come by for a nightcap. How are things here?"

"You and Lena huh?" Maggie teases.

"We're just - "

"Friends," Maggie finishes for her. "Got it, because all my super attractive CEO friends step out in dives like mine too."

Kara whimpers as she attempts to hide a blush.

"You guys are banging aren't you?"

And Kara may not reply but the deep shade of red of her cheeks is enough of a giveaway for Maggie.

"Please don't tell Alex!"

"I won't but when she does find you, she owes me $50."

"You two bet on it?!"

Kara glares at Maggie who continues to laugh and before they know it, they're joined by the CEO herself. Maggie gives her a smile before sliding over a glass of whiskey to her as well.

"Evening boss," Maggie teases.

"Maggie, it's Lena, please."

"Well Lena, it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise Detective," and Kara can't help but smile seeing how the two of them interact. "So how was dinner with Cat?" Lena asks, her attention turning to the blonde.

"Cat...Cat Grant?" Maggie asks sounding a bit shocked.

"Mhm," Kara replies taking a sip of her amber drink. "She showed up at CatCo this afternoon, we just grabbed dinner."

"And you didn't bring her by? Alex is going to be so pissed if she hears Cat's here and didn't tell her!"

Kara waves her off, "She's in town for three more days. I'm grabbing ice cream with her and Carter tomorrow. I'm sure she won't mind if you and Alex tag along."

Lena looks a bit confused at the non-wow factor that is Cat in the current conversation. Particularly because it seems that Cat is fairly chummy with Kara's friends so she speaks up, "What am I missing here? Why are you all so familiar with Cat?" Lena asks already knowing the answer.

"Cat and Kara used to date," Maggie says rather nonchalantly, as if this was common knowledge and Maggie sensing that it obviously isn't common knowledge to the CEO makes her presence scarce as she backtracks to the opposite side of the bar.

"Well that obviously wasn't how I wanted you to find out," Kara says, trying to make light of the situation.

"So you basically just went on a date with your ex..." Lena asks pushing the subject further.

"It wasn't a date," Kara replies rather quickly.

"No, of course not, her son was there."

Kara sighs, "Actually, Carter wasn't able to make it tonight. His dad wanted to see him so it was just me and Cat..." And Kara doesn't know why she feels guilty but she does. She feels guilty admitting that she went to dinner with Cat while Lena was under the pretense of something else.

"I see," Lena replies with pursed lips. Kara can tell Lena's internalizing something and with the way Maggie keeps looking over at them Kara knows she needs to take this somewhere more private so she grabs Lena's hands and brings her out into the beer garden.

"You're upset."

"I'm not upset Kara, we're not dating, it doesn't matter."

Kara's irritated with Lena's response.

"Do you want to be dating?"

The forwardness from Kara takes Lena by surprise so she's a bit embarrassed when her reply comes out rather hasty, "Of course not Kara. This is purely beneficial remember?"

"Right."

An awkward silence fills the air and only the sounds of laughter from inside and the clinking of Lena's ice cubes in her now empty glass surround them.

"So, are you coming to mine tonight? I've had an awfully stressful day and I don't know about you but I could use a bit of...benefiting tonight," Lena says as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Kara's surprised given the conversation that just took place but who is she to deny the irresistible Lena Luthor, besides Kara found her dominant side rather sexy. So Kara being Kara, throws her most seductive smirk towards Lena and after seeing how dark Lena's pupils get, she knows she's won. So she pulls Lena in by her blazer, lips just barely touching and whispers, "My place. It's closer and I can't wait to rip that skirt off of you." With that she turns to make her way back into the bar leaving a stunned Lena behind.

**xxx**

Later when Lena lays in the reporter's bed with the blonde's body wrapped around hers, she lies to herself over and over again that this is purely beneficial and nothing more.

**xxx**

"There you are."

A sleepy Kara clad in Lena's button down pads into the kitchen where the CEO sits, the only light coming from her laptop's screen.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I just had a few things I wanted to finalize before going into the office."

Kara smiles, "It's 3 AM you dope."

"What can I say, I do my best work at night."

"I can vouch for you on that," Kara flirts as she walks over and presses a kiss to Lena's forehead. "Coffee?"

"Please."

As Kara makes her way to the other side of her kitchen island to prep coffee, Lena tries to focus on her work but she can't. There's something that's been irking her from the night before and she knows if she doesn't talk about it soon it's going to come out like word vomit and she can't have that. No, she's Lena fucking Luthor, CEO of L Corp. With a nod and silent ego boost, Lena opens her mouth to speak but finds herself disappointed with what comes out.

"You posted an awful lot of photos of you and Cat on Instagram, I'm surprised the media didn't pick up on it."

_Smooth Luthor._

Kara's forehead creases and Lena can't help but fawn over it but when Kara looks over at her she knows she shouldn't be.

"I thought you were working"

Lena sighs in defeat, there's really no backing out of this one. "I just...I noticed that you posted a lot of photos of Cat when you two were..."

"Dating, you can say it, it's not a bad word."

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I'm just surprised that people didn't pick up on it."

"Who says they didn't?" Kara retorts. "Not that it has to do anything with what's going on now, but my relationship with Cat was very much public knowledge. I have a relationship with her son, I went to his school events, I accompanied Cat to all sorts of things, and not just as her assistant, hell even you were there sometimes, not that you'd noticed me."

"Kara - "

Kara shakes her head, "Listen, Lena...If this is going to be a thing," she gestures between them, "then things like this with Cat can't be a thing. We agreed this was mutually beneficial and we agreed that we could end things whenever one wasn't into it anymore. So I'm going to set the record straight now. If I wanted to be with Cat, I'd be with Cat but I'm not. I'm here. Wearing your button down, making you coffee after a night of making you scream my name."

Lena's speechless.

"So does that clear things up for you?"

"Crystal," Lena replies shutting her laptop. "Now, can we revisit the notion of you making me scream your name because I'd very much like to revisit that."

Kara hops onto her kitchen counter, legs spread as she unbuttons her top and Lena hungrily stalks her prey. Coffee and thoughts of Cat forgotten.

**xxx**

It's one of those days again where everything just seems to go wrong so it's no surprise that Lena's nursing a glass of whiskey in the middle of the day. She grabs her cell phone in hopes of a much needed distraction from the migraine that's been her day and finds herself scrolling through her Instagram.

She smiles and likes Kara's most recent photo of the coffee and donut Lena had sent her earlier that morning and just as she's about to get back to work another photo of Kara's catches her eye and she wonders how she's missed it all this time.

It was just from last week and while most wouldn't think anything of it, Lena does and she can't help but feel that tightening feeling in her stomach. It's a photo of Cat and Carter holding hands, their backs to the camera and walking up towards an ice cream parlor Lena's never heard of. Then there's the caption, a simple: _I missed them_.

Lena's jealous, she knows she is but she won't admit it because Lena Luthor does not got jealous. Lena Luthor was raised not to feel and to instead work hard and make a name for herself and that's what she's done her entire life and so far it's worked, until now.

Lena pushes the intercom on her desk and shortly Jess enters her office.

"Yes Miss Luthor?"

"Would you please have a dozen plumerias sent to Miss Danvers' office please."

"Can do. Will that be all?"

Lena contemplates this for a second before deciding to actually deliver the flowers herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. The rest of my calls can be handled from home. Take the rest of the day off Jess, you deserve it," Lena smiles before downing the rest of her drink. "And please, tell Mike I say hello," Lena says leaving a blushing Jess behind.

**xxx**

Kara's mid-chew of her leftover potstickers when a familiar vanilla scent fills the air but she shakes it off and continues back to her meal. Then she hears it, the clink of heels that belong to her.

"Special delivery, Miss Danvers."

Rao, that voice. It sends shivers down Kara's spine and she can't help but get a little flustered.

"You know," Kara begins as she stands to greet her, "People are going to start to talk if you keep coming by."

Lena brushes it off, "I'm an important person, CatCo does important work."

Kara laughs, "Well these flowers are beautiful Lena, thank you, but I'm afraid I'm a bit swamped this afternoon but I could use a coffee. Care to come?" The tone in her voice not lost on the brunette.

"Oh Miss Danvers, you have no idea, please lead the way."

Kara leads them down the hall and to the elevators but in one quick second, Kara is being pulled into a supply closet.

"Lena what the fuck?"

"Now I wanted to wait to do this until tonight but I honestly couldn't wait," Lena says as her hands fidget in her coat pockets. "Especially after seeing your photo of Cat and Carter. Maybe I am a little jealous Kara, but it's because I don't want anyone else but me to have you."

Kara gulps and that's how Lena knows she's won.

"Lena, I - "

But the CEO silences her with a kiss. A hard one, eliciting Kara to moan almost instantly. With one hand Lena pulls Kara closer to her while the other grabs one of Kara's hands guiding it to the hem of her trench coat and leading it further up her body. Kara moans even louder this time as Lena smiles into her kiss.

"You're not...You're not wearing anything under this coat are you?"

"No," Lena whispers as she takes one of Kara's earlobes in her mouth. "I'm not."

"Fucking hell Lena..." Kara groans as both of her hands are now under the coat looking for more contact, more of her.

"I'm going to take this off," Lena says before giving Kara a kiss on her neck. "And then you're going to fuck my against this door," Kara grinds into her. "Do you understand?"

"Fuck, Lena we're at..." Lena sucks on her collarbone. "Yes, I understand."

"Good girl."

Lena quickly unfastens her coat and drops it to the floor as her body falls under Kara's gaze. She starts her way from the bottom, taking in Lena's beautiful curves as the red lace hugs her just perfectly, up to her chest where she can make out two perfectly hard nipples just waiting for her.

"You are absolutely beautiful Lena," Kara tells her and for a moment things feel different. Usually they're quick to get things moving but there's something about the way Kara tells her this that shifts things.

"Are you just going to stare at me Kara because I believe I told you do something," Lena smirks and Kara wants nothing but to wipe it off her face.

So she does, she wipes that smirk off her face three times.

**xxx**

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Alex says giving Kara a quick hug.

"It's game night, I wouldn't miss game night," Kara replies setting her bag down and saying hello to the others.

"You've been busy lately, I wasn't sure," Alex replies, taking a sip of her beer.

"Leave her be Alex, Little Danvers having a social life is nice," Maggie says hopping over the couch to sit next to her girlfriend. "Besides, everyone deserves to get laid."

The room stills.

"You're dating someone?" Winn and James both say from the kitchen in unison.

"You're dating someone and Maggie knows before I do?"

"Alex..."

Maggie sinks into the couch, shooting Kara an apologetic look.

"I'm not dating anyone," Kara announces in hopes of setting the record straight.

"But you're sleeping with someone?" Alex asks as her eyes narrow on the crease above Kara's forehead.

"Yes."

Alex is quiet for a moment before the gears in her head start turning.

"It's Lena isn't it."

Kara nods and Alex whispers, "fuck," as she looks over at Maggie and pulls out a wad of cash from her back pocket to give to her. Meanwhile James and Winn are sitting in the kitchen with forlorn looks on their faces.

"So now that everyone knows, can we please play charades?"

"Can't play charades when you're down a partner Little Danvers," Maggie replies with a smug look on her face and Kara has an idea as to where this is leading but she won't give in that easily.

"It's fine, I'll play with you and Alex."

"No way!" Winn protests. "That's not fair. Plus you and Alex have that weird sister telepathic thing going on."

Alex shrugs, "Winn's got a point, it's too bad Cat isn't in town still. She loved game nights," and Kara shoots her a heavy glare. "Although...I bet you could ask a certain CEO if she's up for some charades," Alex grins.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Kara!" Alex whines.

"Alexandria."

"KARA COME ON."

"Fine."

Kara caves and pulls out her phone.

 **Kara (6:30 PM):** So I know this is totally lame and usually out of our bounds but we're down a person for our weekly game night and if you're free, you should come by.

No response but she sure as hell read the message.

 **Kara (6:34 PM):** And I didn't mean that like that's all I want you here for. Obviously, we're friends so if you're free, which I know is rare, let me know. We're at Maggie and Alex's.

 **Kara (6:34 PM):** Which I can give you the address to. If you come.

 **Kara (6:34 PM):** If you want to come I mean.

The messages are marked read and if Kara stared at her phone any harder it might just self combust but thankfully Lena replies.

 **Lena (6:37 PM):** Sorry Kara, I'm actually on my way to dinner with a client. Another time?

 **Kara (6:37 PM):** Of course, have a great night.

"She's busy, you happy now?" Kara asks as she grumpily tosses her phone onto the couch before grabbing another slice of pizza.

"You're clearly not," Alex replies, her protective sister voice coming out. She looks at Maggie who gives her a slight nod. Alex stands grabbing two beers and pulling her sister into her bedroom.

"Come on, Danvers time," Alex says laying down on the floor of her and Maggie's room.

"Alex, everyone's here, this isn't the - " One glare from her older sister and Kara shuts up and follows suit, laying on the floor, her head placed next to Alex's.

This is something they've done since they were young. After the bullying at school, Kara often found solace in looking at the stars and one night Alex caught her in the field near their home doing just this. Since then, it's been their thing whenever either sister feels a bit off and needs a quick rebalance.

"You like her," Alex states rather than asks.

"I do," the younger Danvers whispers.

"She doesn't want a relationship, does she?"

"No."

Alex sighs, "Kara...You can't do that to yourself, she's not Cat."

"I know she's not Cat...Cat was different."

"She still cares for you, you know?"

This time it's Kara that sighs, "I know. Seeing her again, it was so great, but honestly I think that ship has sailed. We're just in two different places but she knows that I love her and Carter."

"Lena cares for you too."

"She cares about the itches I'm able to scratch."

Alex laughs, "Is that code for something I don't want to think about my baby sister doing?"

"Very much so," Kara smiles. "She's just so...I can't read her. Sometimes she's put off by me doing things like bringing her lunch when I know she's busy, but then she'll hand deliver flowers to CatCo and pull me into a supply closet and - "

"KARA!"

"And yes, that!" Kara giggles. "I just can't read her but for now, I'm okay. I'm not pining over her, I'm okay. She's held enough at bay that I'm fine but yeah, I get jealous. Fuck, even she gets jealous Alex."

This makes Alex sit up a bit to face her sister, "Really? The illustrious CEO gets jealous?"

"She went through my Instagram photos and saw the ones of Cat. How she figured out they were her I don't know but...She's seen them."

"She cares, trust me Kara, she cares."

"It doesn't matter if she does or not, we have an agreement and if it starts to get unmanageable it ends, that's all."

"I just don't want to see you hurt. I didn't think I'd see you smile so big again after Cat left. Lena waltzes in and you're as bright as ever."

Kara sits up at Alex's admission, "I know. Thanks Alex. Just, trust me okay?"

"Okay," Alex smiles and raises her beer to Kara's. "So shall we kick some charades ass tonight?"

"Let's,' Kara says taking a sip of her beer as she buries her feelings of Lena as best she can.

**xxx**

Things change after Kara and Alex talk. Kara and Lena continue their agreement but with a few caveats. Kara doesn't spend the night at Lena's anymore and she keeps all visits with Lena strictly outside of office hours, no matter how tempting things might get and in an unexpected turn of events, Kara goes on a date.

"Are you sure about this?" Kara asks tugging at the hem of her skirt. "Meghan said it was a really casual place, this doesn't scream casual Alex."

Her sister shakes her head, "Stop, you look great. The skirt is cute and your top is pretty casual. Stop fussing."

Kara doesn't push it. It wasn't her idea to go on a blind date but Alex and Maggie talked Meghan up so much that she didn't really feel like she could say no and if she's being completely honest, she could use a distraction from Lena.

"There," Alex says with a grin, satisfied with how she's curled Kara's hair. "Beautiful."

"Thanks Alex," Kara replies and that's when Alex senses it.

"You don't want to do this, do you?"

"No, I do. I'm just...Lena you know?"

Alex nods.

"Does she know?"

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning. We didn't exactly get a lot of talking done last night."

Alex cringes, "Things I don't need to know. But look, just be yourself, it's just dinner. No expectations, you might just surprise yourself and actually enjoy yourself."

"I know, I better get going though. I'll call you tomorrow?" Kara says standing to hug her sister goodbye.

"Yep. Tomorrow."

Kara starts her walk to the restaurant, enjoying the surprisingly warm night for this time of year when she feels her phone buzz.

 **Lena (6:13 PM):** Fancy a bite?

Kara hesitates to reply, so she sticks her phone in her pocket and continues to walk but another buzz pulls her back in.

 **Lena (6:15 PM):** Or we could eat in? ;)

That has Kara biting her lip.

 **Kara (6:16 PM):** Tempting, but I have plans. Sorry. Raincheck?

 **Lena (6:16 PM):** It's 6 on a Saturday, hot date? Lol.

 **Kara (6:17 PM):** Haven't met her yet, couldn't tell you.

Kara's arrived at the restaurant but she can't bring herself to go in as she watches the three blinking dots pop in and out.

 **Lena (6:21 PM):** Fingers crossed then! Enjoy your dinner Kara.

It isn't the reaction Kara is hoping for,. Honestly she doesn't know what kind of reaction she wanted to see but she tosses her phone in her purse and heads in towards the bar. She has no idea what Meghan looks like, all Alex told her was to show up and have a seat at the bar. She debates for a minute or so on whether or not she should order a drink but then a person sidles in next to her and offers to buy her one instead.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"I'm actually meeting someone," Kara smiles before turning away.

"Your sister said you'd be stubborn."

Kara blushes as she turns towards the other girl. "I'm so sorry," she laughs. "My sister didn't tell me what you looked like and, wow. You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," she flirts back. "So how about we grab those drinks and head over to a table?"

"Sounds perfect."

And while Kara follows Meghan to their table, she actually thinks things might not turn out so bad after all.

**xxx**

Kara's surprised at how easy it is to talk to Meghan. They've been done with dinner for awhile now but the two have remained at their table, splitting a bottle of wine and getting to know one another. It's nice, it's easy and Kara can't help but wonder what it'd be like to take Lena on a proper date.

"Kara, did you hear me?"

"Sorry, what?" Kara apologizes.

"That's quite alright. I was just asking if you wanted to head out? Maybe take a walk?"

Kara knows she should take her up on the offer. Meghan is intelligent, she's super down to earth and they seem to have a lot in common but there's stopping her and she knows it.

"Honestly, I'd really love to but I have a bit of an early day tomorrow."

Meghan nods, "Of course. Another time!"

Kara smiles and replies, "Absolutely," because she honestly doesn't have the heart to tell her it probably won't happen.

The girls walk out together and linger a bit outside. Kara knows what happens next, so she plays along while Meghan talks to her about which direction her apartment is and she doesn't deny her the chance to lean in closer knowing she's probably looking for a signal herself. So Kara finally decides to put the poor girl out of her misery, pulling her in for a hug ending their date.

Kara's mind is running a mile a minute, analyzing every moment of that date. It was honestly a great date. Conversation was natural, there wasn't an awkward lull as to who pays the bill and her company couldn't have been better. Except it could have been. The next thing Kara knows she's standing in front of Lena's door instead of her own.

She knocks lightly and hears slight shuffling coming from the apartment.

"Kara? What are you doing here?"

Kara laughs, "More like what are you wearing?!"

Lena looks down and blushes unable to say anything so Kara crosses the threshold and kisses her instead and really who is Lena to argue?

She pulls away slightly, "My previous question still stands Kara."

"The ducks look better on you Lena," Kara smiles kissing her again. "But to quote a very wise person, I'd very much like to see them in a more private setting."

**xxx**

**PRESENT**

"I love you, Kara."

Tears are spilling from Lena's eyes and Kara is stuck, unable to move or say anything.

"I realize it might be too late but I couldn't...I couldn't let you go on thinking I didn't love you because I do. I love you so much."

"Lena..."

"I know Kara. I know I've missed my chance and now you're happy and oh God, you deserve to be happy and be with someone who isn't afraid to be with you and I..."

Lena pauses, her tears beginning to slow.

"I have to go."

"What? No, Lena stay, really let's talk."

"No, I should go. Last night...I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

Lena shakes her head, "I don't want to stand in the way of you being happy Kara."

"You're not. I just, I have a meeting with Snapper...I can't afford to be late."

"I know, it's alright. I'll see you another time," Lena says grabbing her things and heading for the door with Kara quickly behind her.

"We will. I promise."

Lena believes her so with a small nod she turns to leave but not before Kara pulls her into one her signature bone crushing hugs Lena's always loved and whispers, "The ducks still look better on you."

And that's how Lena knows. She still has a chance.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, what's this? An update? Goodness gracious, it is!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, it was fun to write and I apologize because things are going to get angstier from here. ALL ABOARD!

**PRESENT**

Kara makes her way into work, the events of the night prior weighing on her and she can’t help but feel some sort of…satisfaction? Lena showing up and announcing her love for her was one thing, but then spending the night with her? What was she going to tell Lucy? Better question, did she even have to tell Lucy? They never explicitly went over the details of their relationship but there’s a part of Kara that can’t help but feel guilty.

Her phone is ringing in the other room and she doesn’t have to look to know who it is. She never did change that ringtone even after their “breakup.”

**EIGHT MONTHS EARLIER**

“You can’t be serious,” Lena laughs as Kara sets the girl’s ringtone.

“As serious as I can be,” Kara replies sticking her tongue out. “Besides, I think it’s sweet.”

Lena’s eyes furrow, “I don’t think R. Kelly’s Remix to Ignition is sweet, but whatever makes you happy my love.”

Their eyes meet and for once there’s something more. More than just desire being conveyed, there’s a hint of longing and a hint of…Kara can’t quite put her finger on it but it’s different. The way she looks at Lena, it’s different.

"When do you have to head into the office?" Kara asks avoiding whatever that looking longing meant.

Lena rolls over to grab her tablet from her side table, "Not for another hour," she says rolling back over to Kara.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Lena's brow arches, "Best 2 out of 3 on Mario Kart?"

"I knew I was keeping you around for a reason," Kara says planting a kiss on the other girl's cheek before heading into the living room.

**xxx**

It's an impossible day at work and the only thing getting the CEO through her day is knowing that Kara's meeting her after work. She smiles a goofy grin and immediately catches herself because the last thing Lena needs to be feeling, is actual feelings.

 **Kara (9:27 AM):** So guess who just got assigned to the latest L-Corp project?

 **Lena (9:28 AM):** Is it that sexy Snapper Carr?

Lena giggles at her own joke.

 **Kara (9:30 AM):** Well that's just rude.

 **Kara (9:32 AM):** I suppose I can just take my Noonan's coffee and scone elsewhere then...

Lena scoffs and quickly smiles before typing out a response.

 **Lena (9:32 AM):** You know I've only got eyes for you, when are you coming by then?

She hits send before she realizes what she's said. The panic sets in quickly and before Lena can type up another text to the reporter there's a soft knock on her door and Jess announcing she has a visitor.

"Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers here to see you," she announces.

Lena drops her phone with a clatter and immediately stands to straighten herself out.

"Thank you Jess," Lena replies eying the blonde that's just entered her office. "Miss Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lena asks gesturing for her to take a seat on her sofa.

Lena notices the lack of engagement from the blonde and it hits her that Jess has been waiting for a command of some sort.

"That'll be all Jess, thank you," Lena dismisses her and catches Kara eying her assistant from behind.

"Really Kara?" Lena says rather dully.

"Miss Luthor, you know I only have eyes for you," Kara feigns innocently.

"Caught that did you?" Lena pouts taking up the space next to the reporter. "I didn't mean it to sound so..." she gestures into the air for her next words. "I didn't mean it to sound so...relationshipy."

"Relationshipy? A Stanford graduate and a Luthor no less uses words like relationshipy?"

Lena's starting to get frustrated but when she sees Kara fighting back a grin she realizes she's being teased.

"You're awful," Lena replies. "Now where's that coffee you were telling me about?"

Kara blushes, "Well you see...I had to bribe your doorman to let me in...He was very adamant about not letting someone up without an appointment."

Lena raises an eyebrow, "And the scone?"

Kara huffs, "Well, when I got up here I had to bribe Jess to let me in..."

"So what you're saying is, is that you don't have any treats for me?"

"Lena you literally run a billion dollar company, surely we can go and find some treat for you," Kara argues.

"What if the treat I want can't be bought?"

Kara's puzzled for a second but one look at Lena and the girl's hunger from that morning is suddenly back.

"OH..Oh you want...Oh..."

"Yes, I want," Lena replies.

"Why Miss Luthor, are you propositioning me? In the middle of the day no less?"

"I am and I will have what I want."

Kara whimpers slightly and squeezes her thighs together, the want practically dripping off of her. Lena sidles up closer to the blonde, her lips hovering over Kara's right ear sending chills down her spine.

"I know you came for work," Lena starts. "I know you came this morning," she continues. "But right now, I really want to make you come again and after that, we can do all the work you want."

Kara's head is spinning in lust and really who is she to deny a beautiful woman in wanton need?

She's Kara fucking Danvers, that's who and after she comes twice, she makes sure Lena does too.

**xxx**

Lena's running late and Kara really shouldn't be annoyed but she can't help it. Her and Lena were practically joined at the hip for the remainder of the afternoon and only separated when Lena had to attend a last minute finance meeting.

The waiter comes by for a third time since Kara's arrived and as if on cue, her stomach starts to grumble. She knows she should wait for Lena but it's been almost an hour and she hasn't heard from the CEO at all.

"Sorry ma'am, if your other party doesn't show we're going to have to give away the table," the waiter says.

Kara sighs, "I know, I'm sorry. Look I'll just move over to the bar and order from there," Kara says as she begins to gather her things but then she hears a familiar voice.

"Kara? I thought that was you."

"Cat? What are you doing here?"

"Well hello, to you too Kiera," Cat replies. "It's Carter's father's birthday tonight. He's with him and I thought I'd grab dinner and imagine my surprise finding you here. Are you just leaving?"

"Um, no," Kara hesitates. "I was waiting for someone but it doesn't look like they're coming."

"Shame, but I suppose one person's misfortune is my gain. Let's eat? For old time's sake," Cat says and Kara can't say no. It's Cat, Cat freaking Grant and out of anyone that could have walked through that restaurant door, it's Cat that would be the one to make her feel better.

"For time's sake," Kara smiles re-taking her seat.

**xxx**

"So how's business?" Kara asks.

"You know how business is, you work there," Cat replies. "How's Alex?"

Kara smiles, "Still gross and in love with Maggie as she was the first day they met. They're thinking of moving in together."

"Really? Well you'll have to forward me their address so I can send a proper gift."

Kara's filled with...something while she converses with Cat. It's moments like this that she misses. The easy ebb and flow of discussion about anything under the sun.

"Do you really not have plans to come back?" Kara asks and it's as if someone flipped a switch causing the night's previously carefree spirit to suddenly halt.

"Kara..."

The younger blonde smiles through tight lips, knowing what Cat's already going to say.

"You know why I can't stay, it just..." Cat pauses and reaches her hand over the table to lay atop Kara's. "It's not because I don't want to, it's not because I don't want you."

Kara looks up to meet her gaze, "I know. Sometimes it's just hard."

"You're not alone in that, I promise," Cat replies softly grazing her thumb over Kara's hand. "We could restart our phone calls you know."

Kara shakes her head, "I think we stopped doing those for a reason and it's probably best we did."

"I don't disagree with you," Cat replies. "But how about a compromise? One Skype call a month? For Carter."

"For Carter?" Kara asks knowing it isn't just for the child.

"And maybe a little bit for me, but mainly for him," Cat replies and Kara knows she's lying but she entertains her anyways and agrees.

"For Carter, of course."

Kara was ready to steer the conversation in another direction when a woman in a tight black dress catches her attention at the door. It's Lena. The two make eye contact and the CEO quickly makes her away across the restaurant to greet the other girl but when her eyes land on the person across the table, the CEO can't help but feel a swift punch to the gut.

"Cat, I didn't realize you were in town," Lena says rather cross.

"Obligations."

"Right," Lena redirects her attention back to Kara. "Kara, I'm sorry I'm late, the meeting snowballed and there just wasn't time for me to message and let you know."

"It's fine, Lena," Kara replies trying to put on a smile in front of the two women. "I ran into Cat and it was fine."

Cat's smirking, enjoying the rather awkward interaction between the two. She's fully aware Kara's downplaying the situation for her sake and she can tell Lena's in for a night of arguing if she keeps it up too.

"Well I'm glad Cat could be here then," Lena replies unsure of how else to handle it.

"Oh, I'll always be here for Kara," and Kara's eyes literally bulge at Cat's response. She eyes the volley of glares between the two CEO's and Kara can't help but feel like a tiny pawn in their game of chess. Just then, the waiter picks this particular moment to come by with the check, which Lena quickly picks up and covers herself.

"For the inconvenience," she replies looking at Kara and then back at Cat. "Thank you for keeping her company, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

Lena turns on her heel and struts back across the restaurant and directly into the safety of her car. The second the door shuts behind her, she completely unravels. She tells herself that whatever feelings she was feeling in there, she can't feel again and she sure as hell shouldn't be upset that Kara decided to spend her time with someone else, someone that Kara was very much in love with and for all she knew, was still in love with.

Back at the table, Cat's arms are crossed as she studies the girl across from her.

"That's who stood you up? Kara, really?"

"Don't start," the reporter replies.

**xxx**

What Lena thought was going to be a fun night was quickly ruined by the gut clenching feeling of seeing Kara with her ex.

The second the CEO stepped inside her home she traded her dress for a pair of sweats and an over-sized hoodie and transformed her usually tight bun into a messy bun atop her head. Grabbing her favorite bottle of Malbec, the CEO settles onto her couch with a bowl of pizza rolls and whatever trashy television show she could find.

She's halfway through her second glass of wine when there's a knock on her door. Lena's skeptical to answer of course, with half the things her mother's tried to pull on her over the last few years, you can never be too safe. She quickly grabs her hidden glock and makes her way to security camera to check and to her surprise it's Kara.

She opens the door and at first Kara hardly recognizes her. With her makeup washed off and big rimmed glasses, this Lena Luthor looks like the actual 27-year-old she's meant to be.

"Kara."

The blonde doesn't answer but instead marches past the CEO and sits on her couch.

"Okay then..." Lena replies shutting the door and taking a seat in the lounger across from Kara but the second she sits the blonde stands and begins pacing.

"What you did tonight was not okay," Kara says looking at Lena and continuing to pace. "I can't, you can't just...Lena I was there for over an hour. ALONE!"

The reporter's voice is slightly beginning to rise and Lena can't help but feel guilty.

"Kara, I'm sorry...I couldn't -" the reporter puts her hand up, silencing the CEO and Lena can't help but feel slightly aroused and slightly terrified at the power stemming from the other girl.

"If this is going to work, you can't just not tell me things. You have an assistant, you're telling me that the entire time you were in that meeting you couldn't have sent a message to Jess to reach out to me?"

"Well no, I suppose I could have but I was caught in the moment of contracts. Kara, I assure you I wasn't doing anything intentional and wait...If this is going to work?"

Kara freezes. Shit.

"I didn't mean it like that...This isn't...I know this isn't a relationship."

Those words shouldn't have hurt the brunette but they did, but she'll never admit it. She can't.

"I have to go," Kara says suddenly.

"What? No, Kara, you just got here. Stop, let's talk," Lena says standing. "Let's just...One thing at a time okay?"

Kara looks at her nailbits and then to Lena before taking a deep breath and takes a seat, it's not lost on Lena that Kara picks a single armchair far from her.

"We are an us," Lena says calmly. "But it isn't your conventional type of us."

"We're fuck buddies Lena, there's not a politer way to say it," Kara bites.

"Very well then, if that's how you'd like to crudely put it," Lena replies.

"Well how else would you put it? That's what we do, isn't it? We fuck and we laugh and then we fuck some more and then I go home to my apartment or you go home to yours and then the cycle starts all over again."

Lena feels like she's been slapped across the face.

"Kara, I care for you."

"Please, stop," Kara says.

"No Kara, I do. I just, I can't...I'm not good at relationships, okay? I'm not good at being a girlfriend. I honestly don't think I've ever been a girlfriend."

"You were to Veronica."

She should have seen that coming, the low blow that she set herself up for but she didn't and she doesn't think it would hurt any less even if she did.

"That's different."

"Is it?" Kara retorts, her eyes slightly glazed with tears.

"Kara, please."

The reporter takes a deep breath, "Look, it shouldn't be this hard. We're friends with benefits, let's just remain that."

Lena wants to tell her everything. Tell her how it isn't just a benefiting relationship for her, that she feels things for Kara. Things that she thought she could never feel with the Luthor name attached to her. She was falling for Kara, ridiculously and helplessly falling for her but she can't. So she doesn't say anything.

The CEO moves to stand in front of Kara, her right arm stretched towards Kara with her palm up. Waiting.

Kara hesitates but ultimately accepts, placing her hand in Lena's and stands. It's almost immediate that Lena's lips are on hers. They're soft and delicate and it makes Kara feel like she has the whole world in her hands. Lena's trying to tell her something through her actions, Kara can tell so she kisses her back with reverie and tries to answer but then she feels the tears and pulls away.

"Lena."

The CEO nods and tilts her head downward.

"You're okay, you're safe with me," Kara whispers just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Lena looks up, her eyes are brimming with tears that refuse to fall any further and then she kisses Kara again. Harder this time.

"I need you to not be gentle with me tonight," Lena whispers back. "I just...I can't tonight. Kara. Please..."

Kara understands, probably more than Lena knows so she kisses Lena back like she's never wanted anything more in her life and the response from Lena is immediate. Clothes are starting to be strewn across the room and while Kara was going to settle for the couch, Lena's tugging their faces together and making her way down the hall to her room.

She knows that she's going to have to tell her everything soon, but she can't. Not yet. So for tonight, Lena submits herself to Kara and let's herself be taken over. It's what she needs, it's what she wants. And the scariest part is that she knows Kara would do it for her time and time again if she asked. The scariest part of tonight is that Kara stayed.

**xxx**

**PRESENT**

"Hey," Kara says answering the phone.

_"Hi."_

The silence would normally terrify people but between them it was always something special.

_"I was wondering if we could meet?"_

Kara picks at a loose string in her sweater as Lena talks. She's missed hearing her voice, the way her Irish accent sometimes betrayed her and would make the CEO pout. She missed a lot and last night...Last night was different. Last night was the first time Kara felt something in a long time and she's ashamed to admit it but it's the truth.

_"Kara? Are you there?"_

"What? Sorry, yeah. An email came through and I just spaced...Sorry."

_"Sure, no problem."_

Silence.

 _"So would you be up for it?"_ Lena asks again.

"Up for..."

_"Look, if it's a bad time, I can just forget about it," Lena says._

Kara panics, "Lena no, I'm sorry. I honestly just spaced out, please tell me what you were asking."

Lena sighs and sometimes Kara can't believe the face of L-Corp struggles with talking to her.

_"I was wondering if you'd be able to meet."_

"To meet."

_"To talk."_

"To talk."

_"Kara."_

"Lena!"

_"So?"_

"Yeah, just let me know the time and place and I'll be there."

_"Tomorrow night, place where we first met?"_

"I'll be there."

_"Until then."_

"Until then."

Kara hangs up with a groan, images from the night before flashing before her eyes and she knows she's fucked. Utterly fucked because Kara Danvers was still very much in love with Lena Luthor and no matter what, there is no denying it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be over here...In the trash.


End file.
